My pleasurable pet
by My secret Darkness
Summary: The tale of a young prince who got lost inside of a forest and sees something he wants to possess.... Sasunaru, yaoi, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter: A beautiful creature

**Author:** My secret Darkness

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto (-sniff-) T.T

**Warning: **Rated M for yaoi and some smexy scenes in later chapters…

**A/N:**Hello there, I just decided to start another story, I got the idea from one of my muses aka my friends.

Enjoy!

* * *

**My Pleasurable Pet**

**Chapter 1: A Beautiful Creature**

The sunlight was dimmed by the thick foliage of leaves_,_ everything was quiet inside of the old forest, but suddenly, an angry shout broke the silence.

Uchiha Sasuke, famous prince of the fire country and well-known shinobi, growled and punched a tree; he had walked off into the forest but by being angry he forgot to mark which way he had come from. "Damn it, now I'm lost!"

First he had sneaked out of the palace, avoiding his fangirls and those annoying-as-hell princesses who just wanted to marry him by telling him how much they we in love with him, then he had to find Kiba in order to tell the captain of the royal guards where he planned to go and that he shouldn't tell anyone, and now he was lost inside the famous "Forest of Death", a place where only ninja went to train in silence, because the forest is full of dangers and you can get lost very easily if you didn't pay attention where you went.

He picked up his head as he heard a voice singing sweetly, a wonderful melody, which suddenly woke in him the craving to follow it_._

He followed the melody to a small lake. He sneaked around the small lake towards some kind of small waterfall, hiding himself behind a large oak. He looked from behind the tree and gasped. There, bathing under the small fall, stood the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. This was a little embarrassing because he was a prince, and he shouldn't be touched just by looking at someone, but he couldn't help it, this... human,.. creature,... whatever it was, was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, simply angelic, as if it didn't really belong to this world.

The person or whatever it was had golden hair framing a pretty face that, from what Sasukecould see, had three whisker marks on each cheek. His hair was golden, but the rest of his fur had a touch of orange in it. It wore absolutely nothing, but the silky orange-golden fur that covered some parts of its body, and the upper side of it's feet and hands, which looked a little like paws. His shoulders had a narrow trail of fur covering his skin above the collarbone then meeting at his back and traveling all the way down his spine. He noticed nine orange-golden tails, one of them wrapped around a slim stomach and covering his lower abdomen, so the more private parts of his body couldn't be seen.

Because of the face, Sasuke knew that it was probably a male, boyish yet feminine looking. His body was well muscled, and his abs were visible, but the outlines of his muscles were not too clear, so his whole body looked soft and warm, and his tan, sun-kissed skin strenghtened the look of softness. Sasuke was completely out of his usual way of thinking, just by watching this heavenly scene. A second later, Sasuke snapped out of his daydream.

"_What the hell am I thinking!? What is that..thing anyway?!"_he thought, but his thoughts got interrupted by a sudden change in the kitsunes behaviour.

The creature stopped singing as it rinsed its hair. Then he opened its eyes. Sasuke gasped, these were the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Sure he'd seen blue eyes but never this beautiful. They were like the sky, a pure, and untouched blue.

The kitsune sniffed the air.

"Is somebody there?" Sasuke stepped out from behind the tree. The fox gasped before taking off deeper into the forest.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out. The creature turned back for a second then resumed running off. Sasuke cursed.

"_Whatever you are,"_ he thought _"you_ _caught my interest, and I __sure__ as hell will have you."_

And what an Uchiha wants he gets.

Sasuke wandered trough the woods for hours, and finally he managed to find a way which lead back into the palace. Everyone wondered why he didn't snap at someone or said something rude, they weren't used to see their ice-prince so completely in his own thoughts.

He took a bath then slipped on his night clothes. He laid on the bed making plans to capture the kitsune.

The kitsune would make a fine pet, and it would probably increase the reputation of him, since it really was of an unearthly beauty. Finally, he fell asleep.

When he awoke in the morning, he wondered why he was so obsessed with that kitsune, the humans always had bloody wars with the demons, and since the village Konohagakure lies at the borderline between the human empire and the demon realm, there were normally some fights, but it was very quiet, since there was a peace treaty between the emperor of the human empire, the honorable Sarutobi-sama, and also Raikage of the hidden-cloud village, the capital of the whole empire, and the emperor of the demon realm, the mysterious Lord of the Sands.

No human besides Sarutobi ever saw him, and because of the way the emperor looked when he came back, it was surely not a very pleasant event, even he only saw him through a curtain which blocked his view. Once Sarutobi-sama had been the hokage himself, but when the other kageswanted him to become their leader and emperor, he gave the title of Hokage to Sasukes father, because he didn't have children himself. The monarchy in the world of humans was ruled by the different kages (Hokage leader of Konohagakure, Raikage leader of Kumogakure, Kazekage leader of Sunagakure, Tsuchikage leader of Iwagakure and Mizukage leader of Kirigakure), but their sons and daughters were still called prince or princess, and their wives queens, which was a relict from ancient times when once kings ruled the world.

After he took a bath, he went to a spar with his adviser Kakashi, who was also his sensei since he needed to be trained in the ninja arts, in purpose to claim the seat of the Hokage, in case that his brother Itachi dies before he reaches his 25 year of life, to which their were four years left. And then Itachi would rule the country together with the elders.

"_And I will make sure that he dies!"_Sasuke thought.

Sasuke was now seventeen, Itachi killed their father nine years ago, but since no one could find any evidence, it was impossible to accuse him. The spar ended and he went to the dining room for breakfast, since Itachi left for a meeting with the other kages, and his mother, queen Mikoto, left for the inspection of the southern parts of the country, Sasuke was alone. Normally he would eat in his own room because of Itachi.

"_Even mother knows that it was Itachi who killed father, but it is impossible to prove it." _He thought.

The fact of knowing his brother was alive drove Sasuke into fury again, and he shot the maiden who brought him his breakfast his trademarked Uchiha death glare, and they retreated as fast as they could. Kakashi stood behind him, and wore his cheery yet perverted smile while reading his book ( Icha Icha Paradise, of course!). Suddenly, Sasuke decided what to do.

"Kakashi, I want to meet Kiba...at an instant!" he said, and Kakashi, obliviously aware of the fact that Sasuke was not in mood for answering questions, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke went to the throne room and sat down on his throne, on the right side of the completely black throne of his brother. He folded his hands, waiting for the captain of the guardian squad, Kiba.

Kiba and his squad arrived just a few minutes later, they all seemed to hurry because they knew that the prince wouldn't summon his best personal guardians and shinobi if nothing seriously happened. Obviously Kakashi informed them about the seriousness of the situation.

"Sasuke-sama, you asked for us?" Kiba said, while he and his squad bowed infront of their prince.

"Indeed, I want you to hunt a demon who seems to hide in the eastern woods." Sasuke stated, and everyone was surprised that his voice sounded even more cold than usual. The captain seemed to shiver, as if the room temperature dropped to zero.

" Did this demon dared to injured you? Don't worry, it is as good as dead if-"

"No..." Sasuke said with a voice which was so low that it was nothing more than a whisper, yet everyone hear it. The whole squad flinched at this tone, normally the only event when their prince used this kind of voice was when Itachi was noticed that the situation was serious, _**dead**_-serious.

"I want you to capture this demon, I want it as a pet, do you understand? I want you to catch it, not to kill it." Sasuke said, his head lowered, so his bangs covered his eyes, his chin resting on his hands.

"Could you give us some information about the appearance of that demon, Sasuke-sama?" Kiba asked, bowing again, it was obvious that he didn't want to worsen the mood of his prince. Sasuke gave him a brief description of the creature he wanted them to capture. After he finished, Kiba nodded and turned around to leave.

" Oh, and Kiba…"

"Yes Sasuke-sama?" Kiba said, turning to face Sasuke, who looked directly into his eyes, and the cold aura surrounding his prince intensified. Sasuke gave Kiba the most coldest and unyielding gaze wich was ever seen in a humans face. "If you fail..."

"Y…yes m'lord." Kiba stuttered, hurrying up to leave.

After Kiba and his squad left the throne room, the captain heard a relieved sign from all of his men.

"Geez, what happened? Why is our ice-prince so obsessed with a demon all of the sudden, he's creeping me out!" one of the guardians said, and the others nodded in agreement.

„Watch your language, you are talking about the prince, do you understand?" Kiba scolded him with harsh voice. The guardian flinched and stuttered a brief "I apologize sir." towards his captain.

"Nevertheless you are right. Sasuke has changed since-" he interrrupted himself and looked around to make sure that no one was around.

"Since that bastard Itachi killed the former Hokage." Normally everyone would be thrown into prison for speaking about the prince like that, everyone must refer to him as Sasuke-sama´.

"I wonder how this kitsune looks, the description of the prince wasn't very detailed. But it must be a very amazing creature when it was able to gain Sasukes interest like that. So many princesses and ladies are seeking for the slightest attention, and only an ordinary demon succeeded, this creature must be special, I think it will make a good pet." Kiba muttered out loud, while he and his squad left through the villages gates towards the forest.

"Sir, I heard that some of the human-like demons look...well, alluring, maybe the prince is under some kind of spell?" one of the guardians said.

"No, some medic-nins checked the prince after he returned from the forest, they would've noticed if the prince had been under a curse or spell. Well, I think we should simply find that demon, and we will get some answers, right, Akamaru?" Kiba said, looking at his small hunting dog, who was, against his physical appearance, the strongest dog in the whole fire country. Akamaru barked as response.

--

The Guardians searched the forest the whole day, but they didn't found a single hint to the whereabouts of this mysterious kitsune. Kiba decided that they would camp in the forest for that night, so the whole squad sat around the fire, telling stories and boasting with hunting achievements. While Kiba tried to make up an excuse he would tell the prince tomorrow, he suddenly heard a very quiet sound, and stood up. Because off the sudden movement of their captain, the whole squad fell silent, looking worried.

"Captain?" one of the guardians asked, but Kiba cut him off. Now Kiba heard it, a sweet melody, carried to them by the wind.

"What did the prince say about how he found that demon?" Kiba asked quietly, still listening to the song.

"He said that he had followed a song the kitsune was singing, why?" the guardians answered him. Kiba knew that his ears were more sensible than those of the soldiers he was leading.

"Untie you weaponbelts, leave everything here that could make a noise."

He commanded, and then he lead his men closer to the source of the melody. The shinobi tensed, now they heard the melody too. Kiba heard them whispering about the amazing hunting and ninja skills of their leader.

Suddenly, they came to a small clearing, and right in the middle sat the kitsune they were looking for. Kiba knew in an instant why Sasuke wanted this creature, it was simply beautiful. Suddenly, the kitsune stopped singing and looked up, sniffed the air, frightened.

"Oh no, the wind turned and carried our scent to him." Kiba muttured and then he heard the sound of something cracking.

Everyone spun around and looked at the last Shinobi, who cursed quietly when he noticed that he caused the sound by stepping on a branch. Kiba remembered why they were there and snapped back to the clearing, but the kitsune was gone.

"Shit!" he cursed angrily.

After scolding the clumsy Shinobi they went back to their camp. They were surprised to find someone sitting at their fire. It was a women who seemed to be in her twenties and her hair was tied in two pony-tails. She wore a green robe which barely covered her huge breasts, and she had a strange, small purple mark on her forehead.

She sat there, quietly drinking sake. She perked up when she noticed the presence of the squad.

"Well, well, the famous ninja and guardians of Konohagakure without their prey?" she said, lifting one of her brows.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kiba asked, ready to fight, the women seemed harmless but something told him that she was** much **stronger than she looked.

"I'm Tsunade, sage of the woods and-" she smiled slightly „I'm the only person who is able to help you capturing the creature you're after, for the right price of course!" Tsunade said.

--

The next morning, Sasuke sat in the throne room, drumming at the lean of his throne. Kakashi stood at his right side and let out a sigh.

Finally, the huge doors opened and the squad entered, bowing infront of their prince.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, noticing that they looked nervous.

"I'm sorry m'lord, we saw the kitsune you were talking about, but we weren't able to catch it."

Everyone flinched when they noticed the killing aura which suddenly filled the room. Even Kakashi backed slightly away from his prince.

"Bu-but we found someone who could help to capture the demon m'lord!" Kiba stuttered quickly, obviously he noticed that the news the brought didn't improve their princes mood.

"And who could that person be, Kiba? In the whole empire are only two people who have advanced knowledge about demons, the honorable Sarutobi-sama and his favourite student Tsunade-sama, and I highly doubt it that you met one of them in the forest..." Sasuke said, a smirk forming at the corners of his mouth.

"_**Tsunade**_-sama??" the squad whispered.

Suddenly the squad fell dead silent and looked at a person behind them, and Sasuke noticed that they brought somebody with them. He recognised the face at an instant, he saw it at countless meetings with the Raikage.

He slowly rose off his throne and lowered his gaze.

„Tsunade-sama, I'm honored to make your acquaintance." He said, and when the squad noticed how their prince acted, they followed his example.

"I'm honored too, I'm glad to meet the famous prince of Konohagakure. But now, let's get down to business. I heard that you are searching for a certain demon, is that correct?" she asked with her normal bluntness, while she walked through the shinobi of the squad, who parted quickly to let her pass.

"Yes, you're right, but I don't remember to have instructed Kiba to tell everyone about it." Sasukesaid, and gave an angry look at Kiba, who quickly wanted to respond, but Tsunade cut him off.

"He didn't tell anyone, they were just, well, rather loud while they were in the forest searching for it, and because the great ninja squad of your highness wasn't able to catch it, it couldn't be a human or normal animal.

I know this forest better than any other human, I often stay there when I'm around here to play a little..."

Even when Tsunade has the reputation of a gambler, she also was great sage, only Sarutobi-sama and the demons theme selves knew more about demons and their nature than her.

"I will help you to capture the demon you're after, if you are willing to pay my price..." she said, smiling slightly.

Sasuke signed. „ I will pay whatever price you wish, as long as it is affordable. Of course I will pay you after you bring the kitsune here. "

"Great, it is a pleasure to make business with you, Sasuke-sama. So, it is a kitsune, a fox demon, you are after, huh? I guess it is a very young one, or you wouldn't have been able to find him, coincidence or not. That could be interesting, how many tails did it have?" Tsunade asked.

„Why is this important?"

"Kitsunes are powerful, they have great strenght and stamina, but they also have magical power which surpasses most of the demons in the demon realm. The number of tails symbolizes the strenghtof the magical power. Because of the fact that this one was able to gain your majesties attention, it must be quite powerful, how many tail has it, five, six, maybe even seven? The highest rank are eight tails, only one kind of kitsune, the legendary Kyuubi no kitsune has nine tails, but they died out a long time ago." Tsunade said, and showed now, for the first time in the conversation, real interest.

"I'm afraid your information is wrong..." Sasuke stated, and Tsunade and the squad seemed confused, obviously they didn't seen the kitsune for long, or else they would have counted his tails.

"Nine, the kitsune has nine tails. And yes, he seemed pretty young, the appearance of a twelve or thirteen-year old boy. " Sasuke smirked, and Tsunade's eyes widened slightly. „Well, in this case I will need some hours to do some preparations, but if the kitsune is still young, we should be able to catch it. I will prepare a spell to suppress the kitsune's power."

"Oh, and besides, just to correct you, this kitsune is technically no boy, they may have female and male looking bodies, but demons don't have genders." She walked out of the room with Kakashi, to show her her room for the night.

Sasuke turned around to face Kiba and his squad.

"Kiba, you and your squad will accompany Tsunade-sama tomorrow. Because of the circumstances she told me, you don't need to be afraid of any punishment, but I hope that you will be able to capture the demon tomorrow." Sasukes voice had softened, and everyone seemed relieved because of it.

„Yes, thank you Sasuke-sama, you can count on us, we will be successful." Kibasaid with relieve, and Akamaru barked in agreement, since he was the only dog which was allowed to enter the rooms of the Hokage tower.

"Very good, you are dismissed. And I already told you that you don't need to call me with the sama suffix." Sasuke said and the squad walked out of the room. Sasuke stood up and walked to the dining room.

"_Soon, my little kitsune, soon..."_ he thought with a smile, not one of his cold and/or evil smirks, but a real smile.

--

A few hours later, Tsunade and Kiba with his squad were already deep inside the forest. Tsunade had instructed the blacksmith of the village to make a narrow choker out of gold ore she brought with herself from one of her journeys. She took the choker once it was finished and took off a small green stone she was wearing as a necklace. She combined the stone with the choker, by pushing the stone into the still soft metal. The green stone sparkled mysteriously in the light of the forest.

Kiba finally broke the silence.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm curious, what exactly is that choker for?"

"Here, take it. You will need to put the choker around the neck of the kitsune once we get hold of him. And to answer your question, this choker absorbs chakra, if the kitsune tries to use a jutsu or demonic power that requires much chakra, the stone in this choker will absorb the chakra and prevent the jutsu from working. It is one of the most advanced spells for demon- binding in existence, and is only used to bind powerful demons. Demons use chakra too, just like us humans, but their chakra is much stronger."

"But can't the demon simply take off, the choker or destroy it, there isn't even a lock on it. It feels strange too, not like metal, more like, well- a solid liquid, soft and flexible like fabric, totally different from the normal solid and stiff gold, it's strange."

"Of course, this is made out of magical gold ore, look."

She took it in her hand and brought the two ends of the choker together. The metal glowed slightly and flowed together, and when the glow faded, the choker looked like the two ends had never been separated, there wasn't even a visible joint in the metal, the surface was completely smooth.

"Well, try to cut it, you may use you hands, your sword, everything you want, just try."

Kibaand his men tried everything to rip the choker apart, but no matter how hard they tried, it didn't work, so they eventually had to give up.

"I casted a special and complicated spell onto this choker. Only the true owner of the choker can open it, once prince Sasuke pays me, the choker will become his property and only he can open it. But now let's get moving, we need to find this kitsune, oh and use this- "

She tossed the the captain of the squad a glass vessel with a strange lotion in it. „This will cover you and your men's scent, so the kitsune will be unable to smell you."

After every preporation was finished, the group headed off deeper in the forest.

Suddenly, Akamaru let out a small bark, and headed of to a small clearing next to a lake.

The Kitsune lay in the branches of a cherry blossom tree, staring up into the sky.

"I have to admit, this boy is beautiful, even for the standards of human looking demons. I understand why Sasuke-sama wants him as a pet. "

Tsunade muttered, while she and Kiba sneaked closer to the kitsune, paying attention to not make a sound. The rest of the squad surrounded the clearing, hidden behind the trees.

"Do you think he is very powerful?" Kiba asked, Akamaru was unable to smell the strength of the kitsune.

"I doubt it, there is no one around who could teach him advanced spells or jutsu's, but he may know some, and this fact together with the natural strength of the kitsune makes him an powerful opponent, so be careful until he wears the choker." Tsunade said.

The kitsune sighed, snuggling into the warm leaves of the Sakura tree. The warm wind picked up ruffling the hair framing his face. Suddenly the sound of whispering reached his ears. He jumped up, surprised, and fell out of the tree, landing on his head. He whined, rubbing his head.

"Owie!"

Tsunade and Kiba needed all their self-control to restrain themselves from snickering, the boy looked simply too cute, and acted like an innocent little child.

"Is anybody there?" The kitsune asked, unaware of the fact that at the same time, on the other side of the tree, two humans and a dog waited for their chance to capture him.

"_Not again,__ why am I meeting __so many humans lately, are they hunting me or what?__ " _The kitsune thought, looking around. He sniffed the air, but there was no strange smell in it, so there couldn't be any humans around.

"Maybe I'm just a little nervous." he said to himself, walking to the middle of the clearing.

"We should wait until he's reached the middle of the clearing, then we can capture him. The rest of the squad shall stay hidden in the woods around the clearing, in case the kitsune tries to escape." Kiba whispered towards Tsunade, who nodded. Kiba gave his shinobi a few quick hand signs, to tell them that they should stay in the woods.

The Kitsune reached the middle of the clearing and looked down into the small river.

Suddenly, he noticed quick footsteps coming towards him. He was completely off guard when he turned around, seeing a women and a young man running towards him, along with a little dog. He jumped away and began to run, trying to escape into the woods, but suddenly, a large amount of shinobi stepped out of the woods. He stopped dead in tracks, looking around. He was surrounded, and their hitai-ate (forehead protectors) told him that these were humans, ninjas from Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves.

He looked around searching for a way to escape, when he saw the women perform several hand signs. He started to perform his own jutsu, but he was to slow.

"Tama no jutsu: Art of soul binding!!" she yelled, and the kitsune felt that her jutsu interrupted his chakra-flow, when his body began to glow in a dim blue light. But he just smiled, after he got over his surprise.

"Do you really believe you could defeat me with some simple jutsu like this one, _Old Hag_? I'm a demon, jutsu's developed for humans don't work on me!" he said angrily.

He concentrated, and the blue light around him vanished. The woman ran to him, trying to punch him. He dodged the punch by jumping, and her fist connected with the ground. He was not prepared for what happened next.

The ground around her fist cracked open, a loud sound like an earthquake erupted from the place were the women had hit the ground. She had hit a hole into the ground, around the length of one meter.

Stunned by the scene, the kitsune forgot that he was supposed to get away very quickly. Suddenly somebody launched at him from behind. He tried to struggle and get free, yelping and scratching, but it was hopeless, he was captured, and now he noticed that he was held to the ground by the young man from earlier, the one who tried to launch at him with the other woman.

"Help me hold him down, he's strong!" the young man said, while the little dog barked furiously.

"Yes, captain Kiba!" Two other men said, running towards him. Meanwhile, the other men were busy with staring at the woman with disbelief, who was now cracking her knuckles.

The kitsune began to squirm frantically. He let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a squeal and a yelp, as he was pulled down again by that guy, Kiba, who sort of smelled like a dog.

Suddenly, the kitsune felt something cold slip around his neck, a golden choker he noticed, and, using his nine tails to pull the hand towards his mouth, bit the man called Kiba.

"Ahh! He bit me!" Kiba said, and the kitsune took advantage of his distraction and jumped away from him, making hand sighs.

"**Take that**! Kage Bushin no jutsu!!"the kitsune yelled, but suddenly, he felt weird. The green stone lit up and his chakra was sucked up by the golden choker around his neck He started to panic while he felt himself weaken, and he struggled and pulled at the choker, desperately trying to get rid of it.

The green light of the stone subsided, and his chakra was gone, sucked up by the golden choker. He staggered a little, and finally fell to the ground losing consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: **First chapter finished!

Well, did you like it? Please leave review, they make me update faster. And please check out my other stories, I want to hear your opinion, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is highly appreciated.


	2. Chapter: The prince and his pet

**Author:** My secret Darkness

**Disclaimer:** If you see Sasuke and Naruto making out in the anime then you will know that I own Naruto, but currently I don't own them...

**Warnings:** Yaoi, which means boy x boy, don't like don't read, I don't want flames.

**A/N:** Hello again!!!

Well, here is the next chapter, since I got so many reviews for the last one I decided to write quickly, but now, without further ado, the second chapter of "My pleasurable pet"!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

„Finally, I tought he would escape again." Kiba said, whipping the sweat off his forehead.

„That brat, CALLED ME AN OLD HAG!!!" Tsunade yelled, punching a nearby tree, while they were walking back to the village. She was well-known for her short temper.

Everyone sweatdropped when they saw the expression on her face. She might look young, but she was indeed older than she looked. But EVERYBODY in the whole empire knew that there are things you should never do if you value your live, one thing being this:

NEVER EVER say something like "old hag" in the presence of Tsunade-sama, she might rip your throat out.

Tsunade was still fuming when they entered the village, and they were causing a large gap in the mass of people. But said people seemed to be even more afraid of the fuming women who walked with the royal shinobi than of the guards themselves.

Finally, when they entered the throne room, Tsunade calmed down.

Sasuke looked up, and he wore a curious look on his face.

„Well?" he asked, not cold this time, but not very friendly either.

The squad fell silent and parted. Kiba walked infront of his prince, the unconscious kitsune in his arms, sleeping like an angel, his nine tails wrapped around his body, and it seems like Kiba had wrapped a piece of cloth around the kitsunes waist, in case that one of the tails would slip off.

„As you see, we were successful Sasuke." Kiba said, unable to hide his pride.

„Very good!" Sasuke said, and his face brightened. The squad gasped, even Kiba looked surprised, it is really rare to see their prince in good mood, normally he is either emotionless, cold or in killing mode.

Sasuke stood up from his throne and walked towards the kitsune, and took the young boy out of Kibas arms, he was surprisingly light.

„What's this?" Sasuke asked when he noticed the golden choker around the kitsunes neck.

„It's a magic choker to suppress and absorb the chakra of demons, it is indestructible, and only the rightful owner can remove it. That will be you, Sasuke-sama, once you pay me of course." Tsunade answered.

„Of course!" Sasuke said and snapped his fingers. Kakashi stepped forward and handed Tsunade a black suitcase. She opened it, peeked inside, blinked, surprised by the large amount of cash, and closed it with a smile.

„Well, are you satisfied?" Sasuke asked, already knowing the answer.

„Very! It was a pleasure to make business with you!" Tsunade said, unable to hide her smirk.

„You can stay at Konohagakure for a while if you like to, mother always wanted to speak with you since that discussion with you at the last meeting with the kages." Sasuke said.

„Oh yes, I heard queen Mikoto will be back from her inspection in a few days, I'd love to speak to her. And probably you will have a few questions about your little friend here, so I will stay here for a while." she said politely. „And my assistant Shizune will come soon, I want to ask you to let her stay too, thank you for the nice room by the way."

„Your welcome Tsunade-sama, of course she can stay too." Sasuke said, and she bowed slightly and walked out of the room.

„Kakashi," Sasuke said „bring him into my room, I think he will wake up soon." he handed his sensei and adviser his precious kitsune, already missing the warmth of the beautiful creature.

Kakashi nodded and disappeared into a puff of smoke, along with the orange-golden boy.

Sasuke turned to Kiba and his squad, who looked a little nervous under his gaze.

„I'm very pleased with the achievements you and your squad made, especially in the last few days. I'll give you a reward." Sasuke said, and the whole squad seemed to brighten up, and they bowed deep infront of their prince.

„Thank you, but to see your highness happy is reward enough." Kiba said.

„No Kiba, this time I want to thank you and your men in a more suitable and material way. Here, take this." He said, and handed Kiba a small note, and the squad captain stared at it with confusion written over his face, while Akamaru let out a yawn.

„Take your men and go to every bar or restaurant you like, and show the owner this note. Eat and drink as much as you like, the owner will sent me the bill tomorrow." Sasuke said, smirking because of the puzzled faces of Kiba and his squad.

„Y-your majesty, are you serious?" he asked, stunned, while the whole squad hold their breath.

„Of course, have a nice evening, you are dismissed." Sasuke said with an uncaring movement of his hand, and his smirk widened when he saw the look on Kiba's face.

„Well then, you've heard the prince, let's have a nice evening!!" he said enthusiastically, turning towards his men.

„YES SIR!!!" the squad said cheerfully, and they nearly run out of the room, after they bowed one last time infront of their prince. Suddenly Kakashi reappeared, face again buried in his perverted novel.

„Remember your majesty, you have sparring with me and lessons in herbal usement and anatomy with Iruka tomorrow." Kakashi said, disappearing in a puff of smoke again, escaping from Sasukes murderous glare. Iruka was Sasukes guardian, since he needed a male guardian to attempt to his business. The law of the empire said that to do business involving the duties of the kages, you need to be at least 25 years old, and he did his brothers business when he wasn't in the village.

This was also the reason why Itachi couldn't claim the throne of the Hokage yet, because he is only 21 years old. While Sasuke walked out of the throne room, he smirked at the fact that he still has four long years to kill his brother and gain revenge for his father.

After walking for what seemed to be an eternity, Sasuke reached his room and opened the door, stepping inside and studying his room. It was a room so big and luxurious that normal people could only dream to be inside one, even less being the owner of such luxury. The frame of the door and the doorknob was gilded, like every edge of the furniture and the frames of the balcony window. Sasuke stepped over to those windows, closed and locked them. He really didn't want his new pet to run away.

Said pet was laying on his bed, the blood-red sheets contrasting nicely with his golden fur. Sasuke stepped towards his large bed, sitting down beside his new pet. The boy was really beautiful, head resting on the red pillow and legs entangled with the sheets. The nine fluffy golden tails were wrapped around his almost nude body, and Sasuke thought that he looked like a sleeping angel.

_"Cute."_ was the only thought of the prince when he watched the kitsune sleep.

He lightly patted the head of the kitsune, and noticed that his hair felt incredibly soft, despite the fact that it seemed to defy gravity. He softly touched one of the fox ears on top of the blonde's head, smiling when it flicked like a cat's ear. Suddenly the fox demon began to stirr, and his beautiful sapphire eyes snapped open.

---

The kitsune snuggled deeper into the soft leaves, never did he sleep that well, and the ground was amazingly soft. Me smelled a light fragrance, something like vanilla and strawberry, he knew that fragrance, it was the smell of the moonlight orchid, a flower only growing in the woods of the demon realm...

"Wait, something is wrong, I'm not living in the demon realm any more, and the only place where this orchid could be found is the home of very rich noblemen-"

The kitsune's eyes snapped open at that when he remembered what happened to in in the last hours, he was captured by leaf-nins, a dog-like boy and an old bat with monstrous strength and short temper...

Suddenly he heard an amused chuckle from above him, and looked up, coming to face with a raven haired boy, with the most stunning appearance he ever saw. His features looked like those of a really expensive porcelain doll. Ivory, almost white skin, dark, blueish hair and black eyes, lips curved into a smug looking smirk, and a strange glint in those black depths. The older boy really looked like a royal or noble, and an amazingly good looking one too. He chuckled again.

"Good to see you awake my pet." Sasuke said, smirking down at his fox.

The next thing he noticed was that the kitsune pounced on him, knocking him off the bed, and leaped towards the windows, only to crash against the glass and fall back.

"Itai!" (1) the fox whined, rubbing his poor head, when suddenly two strong arms encircled his waist.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sasuke whispered in his normal human ear from behind, lifting the struggling fox up and carrying him back towards the bed.

"Oi, let go of me bastard, what are you doing, LET GO!!!" the blonde yelled, but was dropped unceremoniously on the large bed. When he turned around to glare at said bastard, he noticed a plant on the nightstand beside the bed, it had large white flowers and a very calming and wonderful fragrance came from those flowers.

"That is the moonlight orchid I smelled before!"

Sasuke watched the fox looking at the plant on his nightstand and smirked, it was a beautiful orchid given to him by his mother last year, he didn't really like plants, but this one smelled good, so he kept it, it was a gift of his mother after all.

"Do you like it my pet? It's a very rare orchid, only growing in the demon realm."

At that said fox's attention snapped back towards the raven, and he watched with amusement when the blue eyes narrowed and the fox slowly backed away. With a sudden movement the kitsune was in the corner of the room, fur bristled and growling, baring his sharp fangs.

Sasuke raised one perfectly arched eyebrow, slowly walking towards the still growling fox, whose tails where twitching nervously.

"Who are you, where am I, and more importantly, why are you calling me your pet, I'm not some kind of animal."

Sasuke stopped a few feet away from the snarling and growling kitsune, watching in amusement, not bothering to show that he even noticed the other boy speaking. Just when the kitsune wanted to rip the others throat out for being an arrogant prick, he decided to speak.

"I'm prince Uchiha Sasuke, you are inside the palace of the Hokage, and I'm calling you my pet because from now on you are my pet." He stated as if they were the discussing the weather which angered the fox even more.

"I'm no one's pet, you don't own me! Why am I here anyway, and just for you to know, I have a name you teme, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And now open that window, you don't have the right to keep me here." The fox snarled, and the prince chuckled again, while Naruto felt ready to just blow up. He silently vowed to run away as soon as possible.

"Well Naruto, " the prince said, letting the name roll of his tongue. He liked the sound of it, and his fox was so easy to tease, oh he will have a great time.

"First, you ARE my pet, because I'm a Prince, which means I'm royalty and therefore I own everything in the entire fire country. Besides that, you are a demon, you are restrained by a powerful magic choker-" he pointed at Naruto's throat, and Naruto looked down at the dreaded golden thing, again trying to get rid of it. "- and you don't have any rights at all. In other words, I do own you, you are my pet and you have to obey me."

"Fuck you, why should I obey an ugly bastard like you?" Naruto spat out, stopping his futile attempt to get rid of the choker to glare at the boy infront of him, who glared back in return, an angry expression in his eyes, but other that that his face remained expressionless.

Sasuke did expect his pet to be angry, and he was used to swearwords (being near Kiba and all) but being called UGLY?

"It seems that you don't know where your place is." he said still smirking devilishly, stepping closer towards the blonde, gabbing Naruto's chin in his hand and leaning towards Naruto's ear.

"Well, it seems that I have to tame you my little fox."

Just when Naruto wanted to say something Sasuke pressed a point at his neck, and Naruto fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"Finally. Why did I have to choose such a crude and damn LOUD pet.-sigh- Well, I should talk to Tsunade-sama about this." Sasuke said, lifting up his fox from the ground and carrying him bridal style out of the room.

After some time walking through the maze of corridors he finally reached his destination, the room he offered Tsunade, he knocked and stepped inside, not waiting for permission, he was a prince after all.

The room was an exact replica of his own room, just with the difference that it was gold and blue in color and there were two beds, and of course there was no moonlight orchid on the nightstand.

Tsunade was sitting inside of a big golden chair infront of a small coffetable, and inside of the other chair sat a young women who held a small pig in her arms. Both women looked at Sasuke, Tsunade with a raised eyebrow and the other women with a look of surprise.

"What can I do for you Sasuke?" Tsunade asked while Sasuke placed Naruto on the blue bed, patting his head and then turned around towards the two women.

"I have a problem, my pet seems to be... uncomfortable with the thought of being a pet, so I wanted to ask if you know a way to prevent him from running away."

Tsunade silently stood up, walked over towards Sasuke and handed him a broad bracelet, and Sasuke noticed that it was the made out of the same gold and green stone like Naruto's choker, and he gave a questioning look at the busty women infront of him.

"I thought that something like this might happen so I made this. Just touch the stone of your bracelet and your precious fox can't leave your side, its some kind of magical leash."

Sasuke touched the stone of the bracelet and a thread of light appeared and connected the stone of his bracelet and of Naruto's choker.

"Thank you very much." He said, smirking down evilly at the sleeping form of the fox. Oh yes, he was definitely going to have some fun with his pet in the next time.

* * *

(1) "Itai!" means "It hurts!" and is commonly used by children in japan.

Well, did you like it? Then leave review, they make me update faster, and the more reviews I get the faster we can get to our favorite fox and the ice-prince falling in love for each other and making little kits! XD


	3. Chapter: Hotspring incidents

**Author:** My secret Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story.

**Warnings:** If you don't like yaoi why are you already reading the third chapter of my story?!?

**A/N:** I'm not in the mood right now to talk much, so without further ado I present you the next chapter of "My pleasurable pet".

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke quietly walked back back towards his own room, he still carried his newly acquired pet bridal style in his arms. Despite the fact that the boy was just three or four inches shorter than him he was surprisingly light, not that Sasuke complained, he was a lot easier to handle this way.

Just after he entered his room he laid Naruto down on his bed. Once again he found himself staring at his pet, it was not everyday that he found himself interested in something. It was quite entertaining that finally something caught his interest aside from killing Itachi and being worried about his mothers safety.

Especially lately he was bored out of his mind, not only because the elders simply wouldn't leave him alone with the business of ruling the country, but also because they developed some kind of annoying habit: they randomly invited rich ladys and princesses into the palace, and Sasuke wasn't even 20 years old yet. It was impossible for him to marry anyone before that age, and he had at least to be 18 to get engaged, in his opinion it was pointless to introduce him to those annoying women, one day he would have surely died of boredom.

But now he had at least something to play with, a little pet to distract himself. And my was that idiot fun to tease, it was quite cute to see him all flustered and angry, that dobe was as easy to read as a book!

Absentmindedly he began to stroke the fur of the kitsune, but soon noticed that despite that it was silky and soft it was dirty, Naruto definitely needed a bath. He examined the boy more closely and payed extra attention, when he first saw him he only payed attention to his build and face, but now he noticed that the boys whole body was dirty. Beautiful but dirty. The last thing the Uchiha heir needed now was a dirty pet who embarrassed him infront of someone important because said pet looked like a stray from the streets.

Sasuke slowly stood up from the bed and reached for a narrow red rope hanging besides his nightstand, and when he pulled it he heard a faint jingling sound. Not even a minute later someone knocked at the door and stepped in, bowing respectfully towards Sasuke. It was a rather good looking maid with long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail and ice blue eyes. She was one of the royal maids reserved for the royal family, and this one served and lived in the hokage palace since she was born. She was dressed in blue and white, a classical maids outfit. Normally she wore a friendly smile, but when she was angry her voice got a sharp undertone and her eyes would turn cold, she could scare everything away with that look, that means everyone that wasn't an Uchiha. They are the masters of death glares after all.

"Ino, I want you to prepare the indoor hotsprings, I want to take a bath, and my pet needs to take a bath too, it seems that Kiba dragged him all the way through the forest."

"Yes Sasuke-kun, I will take care that your bath is ready in half a hour. May I ask what your new pet is? Kiba told me something about a kitsune, but he wasn't to exact."

Yes, Ino used an affectionate name on him, she was allowed to do so by Sasuke, but only because they practically grew up together. The Yamanaka family served the Uchihas for generations, even before they became the royal family.

When they were younger she actually had a crush on him then, but luckily that faded when they grew up, it seems that she was now interested in one of the cooks working in the kitchen.

"Sure, but hurry, I have to get some sleep today, I will train with Kakashi tomorrow morning."

Ino stepped inside the room, and immediately spotted the sleeping kitsune on the bed. He kind of stood out, something so bright was highly uncommon in Sasuke's room, the only colors he liked were red, back and dark blue, and with the bloodred carpet on the floor everything brightly colored stood out instantaneously.

After a while of looking at Naruto she turned around bowing to Sasuke again.

"I already told you that you don't need to bow to me every few seconds."

"Yes, I apologize. He is really pretty," she looked back at Naruto and smiled a little. "I already heard that some kinds of demons are considered very pretty, especially the fox demons, but this one looks simply beautiful. I'm sure he will make a fine pet to you Sasuke-kun."

_"Yes, as soon as I managed to get that temper of his under control."_ Sasuke thought, but said nothing and simply nodded, and Ino exited the room.

Sasuke sat back on his bed. At least he managed to get that noisy thing to shut up. Naruto was now breathing slowly, Sasuke's paralyzing technique was still working but his body seemed to finally giver in to the stress and the urge to sleep.

After what seemed only seconds for the prince he heard Ino entering the room again, it surprised him that he spent half a hour only watching his pet sleep.

"Your majesty your bath is ready." She said, and continued when she noticed something.

"And may I suggest that you should visit Hinata-chan with your pet, I don't think that any of your clothing fit's him."

"I will, tomorrow, I'll go visit her before I'll sparr with Kakashi, so she can prepare Naruto's clothing while I train and get my lessons from Iruka."

With another bow she left again, and Sasuke carefully lifted Naruto up, making sure not to wake him up, not only because he looked like an angel sleeping but rather because Sasuke's didn't felt like getting insulted by his pet again, taming his little fox will have to wait for later, just now the only thing he wanted to do is to sink into the warm water and relax his tense muscles.

Sasuke slowly walked through the corridors of the palace, the place was just huge and practically screamed luxury. But being used to this Sasuke didn't pay any attention to the golden-framed paintings on the wall, nor did he seemed impressed by the almost overwhelming amount of gold around him. Every normal person would just stand there with mouth open in amazement, and probably passing out from the mere thought of living in such a place.

But then again, Sasuke wasn't a normal person.

Finally he reached his destination: An indoor hotspring, it was one of the eight hotsprings of the palace, six inside and two even larger ones on the outside.

He opened the door and lay Naruto down on one of the benches, and began to undress himself. After wrapping a towel around his waist he picked up Naruto again and opened the door which separated the hotspring from the changing room.

Just after he opened the door mist began to drift trough the air, it was very warm and the air was easy to breath, with a light smell of essential oils coming from the water. He looked down onto the sleeping form in his arms and lifted one of his eyebrows, was it just him or was his pet a really heavy sleeper?

When he lowered himself into the water he let a content sigh slip pass his lips, and he carefully lowered Naruto's body on his lap, who was purring in contentment. Since he only had a small piece of cloth around his waist Sasuke hadn't bothered to undress him, but for some weird reason he couldn't avert his eyes from the sleeping blond.

Carefully he began to drench the unruly mob of hair with water, Naruto was slightly stirring in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

Sasuke carefully rubbed the fox's hair, and when the grime and dirt was finally gone it seemed to shine, truly beautiful. But on the other side many considered Sasuke beautiful too, with his raven hair, the perfect ivory white skin, and his handsome looks, and that was one of the things that annoyed him to no end.

There were many reasons why those ladys and princesses wanted to marry him: the fact that he was a prince and one of the heirs of the hokage's throne, his handsome looks, or simply his family's name and money.

To say that these reasons weren't exactly romantic would be an understatement.

To distract himself from these rather unpleasant thought Sasuke decided to simply watch Naruto, who was now constantly purring like a cat or a fox would.

He had never seen such a beautiful boy before, his features looked slightly feminine with that curvy and slim waist, but also boyish with the firm muscles of his abs and chest. Flawless golden skin perfectly coated his entire flesh, some golden strands of wet and messy hair were still sticking up giving him a look like he just got out of bed, and two sapphire eyes contrasting the golden color were always holding a look of childlike curiosity when the boy was awake.

Though his cheeks were scarred, it only raised his unique beauty. His nine tails and fox ears seemed to shine now when he was completely clean. It was obvious that he couldn't be human, even without looking at the tails and ears. He was a perfect demon child, an _alluring_ demon child. He was a perfect blend of both feminine and masculine.

Finally, Naruto's eyes fluttered open once more, but he was seemingly still half-asleep, not aware of his surroundings.

Naruto began to wake up when he felt something very warm engulf his body, and someone began to wash his hair, and he purred and just wished that he could stay in this heavenly half asleep state, so he could enjoy that warmth a little longer.

...Where was he again?

Naruto shot up when he remembered where he was and what happened, and when he remembered that that arrogant prick of a prince simply knocked him out he growled in anger, just then he noticed that he was held by someone from behind. He turned around in that grip and came to face with the same smug looking smirk he saw before he was knocked out.

"You...!" he growled, and his tails started to twitch, a sign that he was about to start yelling.

"Yes my pet?" Sasuke asked, and watched in amusement when Naruto snapped.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!!!" Naruto yelled, trying to push the still smirking raven away, but unfortunately Sasuke's grip only tightened.

"Really, I think I'll have to teach you some manners later, that's no way to talk to your master."

"WHAT! Master?!? Who do you think you are huh! Just wait-"

"I thought I already introduced myself, but it seems that you didn't listen to me, is it really that difficult to at least remember the name of your owner, dobe?" Yes, Sasuke was evil, he just loved to see the other boy riled up, he just didn't know WHY he enjoyed it so immensely.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" With that Naruto pounced on Sasuke catching him off guard, sending them both out of the water, landing on the marble floor. Both boys didn't notice that two pieces of cloth slipped off their bodys and remained in the water.

Sasuke immediately switched positions and pinned the other to the floor, while said fox was yelling insults at him.

"YOU ASSHOLE!!! JUST WAIT-" Suddenly Naruto stopped as if he just noticed Sasuke, and stare at him, cheeks slowly changing from normal to pink to beat red.

The sight underneath him was simply... intriguing, intoxicating. And just in that moment Sasuke's brain shut down and he leaned forward.

Naruto froze when he felt another pair of lips on his, and just stared in those black eyes who suddenly weren't cold anymore.

"My my, what do we have here hm?" a voice asked in a mocking tone, and Sasuke and Naruto slowly turned their heads to look at the person in the doorway.

_"Shit..."_

* * *

Well, what do you think? Do you like it?

Please leave review, they make me update faster! XD


	4. Chapter: He's back

**Author:** My secret Darkness

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto... -cries-

**Warning:** It's rated M, it's yaoi, so stay away flamers and homophobes!

**A/N:** In case that some of you wondered why I didn't update for a while, here is the reason: The dreaded, annoying, teacher infested, nearly-killing-me-with-homework-and-tests school!

I'm really, REALLY sorry, but teachers probably just hated me and tried to ruin my grates, so they wrote test after test, they don't grew tired at all.

Well, this is the (hopefully) long awaited fourth chapter, I hope you'll like it.

Enjoy! And...merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

Both boys stared at the unwanted audience in the doorframe of the hotsprings, and the two stared at the couple with very different expressions.

Ino was blushing like mad and suddenly noticed that the wooden door was very interesting, she never knew that there were so many shades of brown! And the droplets of water on the door, very interesting indeed!

While Ino tried to look innocent Kakashi was grinning like the pervert he was, at least you could assume that he was grinning from the way his mask moved and his one visible eye was closed in an arch.

While Sasuke stared at the girl and his adviser in both horror and embarrassment, Naruto looked back an forth in childlike confusion.

"Really, Sasuke, I knew that you like your little pet, but you could have told me that you liked him _that_ way, I could've borrowed you some of my books!" Kakashi said, still grinning, and Sasuke blushed slightly. Luckily the mist in the air covered that up, so he could at least keep a bit of his pride.

"Hey bastard what is he talking abou-" Finally, Naruto's brain clicked. The position he and Sasuke were in, the fact that they were naked... Wait, naked?!?

Naruto "Eeepp"-ed and jumped up, using his tails to cover himself up. Of course Sasuke didn't have the advantage to have tails to cover his privates, which almost caused Ino to pass out before the embarrassed and humiliated prince grabbed a random towel from a pile near the water and wrapped it around his waist.

"Ino, Kakashi, " he growled out behind gritted teeth, and suddenly the hot air seemed to turn cold, and a certain maid shivered in fear and gulped, that was not good.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

Ino was more than happy to answer that as fast as possible, at least she wasn't about to be killed anytime soon.

"I met Kakashi in the hallway and we talked a little, he told me that he wanted to tell you something about your training and he insisted that I told him where you were, so I brought him here."

Content with that explanation, Sasuke turned his glare from the frightened maid towards his still grinning advisor and sensei, and he felt the urge to kill the man. There were times that he valued Kakashi's presence over everything, and on other occasions he just wanted to kill the man in order to get rid of that annoying grin.

"Of course I wouldn't have come here if I hand known that you were...getting frisky." Kakashi said, and Naruto, who was busy looking like a ripe tomato, reached a new level of embarrassment.

_"Why, Oh why is this happening to me? I just wanted to take a bath in the nice warm water of that waterfall, but that royal ass-wipe of a prince just had to instruct those guards and that old bat to capture me. And in addition he is a lecherous, horny pervert! Gah! Just my luck!" _

While Naruto continued his mental tirade, Sasuke just glared his best death-glare at his sensei, who just winked in return and then disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving a stunned and embarrassed Ino behind.

"Well, I'll go and tell Hinata that you'll visit her tomorrow, have a nice evening your majesty!" And with that the frightened maid fled the place as fast as humanly possible.

An awkward silence followed, but only until Sasuke glared at Naruto, who in turn glared back, and Naruto huffed childishly and turned his back towards the prince, whose eyebrow twitched slightly in suppressed anger and annoyance.

"Really, you aren't the prince of the fire country, you are the prince of perverts! Are you sure you like girls and that you aren't gay? Or do you just like to capture and molest poor innocent foxes?"

Sasuke, feeling insulted in his pride, twitched slightly at that, how dare that lowlife to speak to him like that anyway!

"First, I'm not a pervert, you were the one who started this, it isn't my fault that you're a short-tempered idiot, and second I do like girls, I just still didn't found the right one to be with. And lastly, I'm not discussing my sexuality with a demon who doesn't even has a gender at all."

"HEY! I resent that! I'm a boy, I've got a dick!" the blonde yelled, fur bristled in fury and turning around to glare at the raven, who in turn glared back.

"And you've got a womb like a girl, Tsunade told me that most demons are genderless, including fox demons. And stop with that vulgar attitude, you're near royalty, at least pretend that you've got some manners!"

This continued a long time, unknown to the two boys two person where eavesdropping, listening to each and every word they said, or rather yelled.

"Kakashi, don't you think that this is strange? Normally Sasuke-kun acts all grown up and mature, far too mature for his age, and his pet makes him act like he's twelve again, what is going on?" Ino asked, wincing when Naruto rose his high-pitched voice again.

"I don't know, but this is strange indeed, we should keep an eye on this, it's rather interesting. And who knows what other talents that little fox has got, this will definitely worth to interrupt reading my precious novel."

Ino stared, Kakashi was actually willing to sacrifice his reading time? But on the other side, the silver-haired pervert simply loved it to tease and mock Sasuke, he was one of a few persons who could do that and live to tell the tale.

"Believe me, nobody, and I MEAN nobody was able to get a reaction like that out of Sasuke, I almost forgot that he may be seventeen now, but he still is just a teenager, sometimes I forget that, he is always acting so cold and distant, it is good to see that he's just human too."

To say that Ino was stunned would be one hell of an understatement, Kakashi was talking like a serious grown-up man, not like his normal lazy/childish/perverted self.

"Well, lets leave those two alone, I don't want to get burned with one of the prince's jutsu, and it seems like he'll snap soon." And with another poof they were gone, and Sasuke and Naruto continued their... discussion.

"Why did you brought me here anyway, it's not like I asked you to. AND AGAIN, I'M NOT A PET!"

"You stunk, and you were dirty, I couldn't allow my PET," Sasuke smirked in smug satisfaction when Naruto's fur bristled more "to walk around like a stray I picked up from the streets."

"Thats enough, I'm leaving!" And with that the angry fox stomped over to the door.

Well, he tried to reach the door, when suddenly he was held back by something and he received a pull from the dreaded choker around his neck. When he looked down he saw... a leash?

He followed the thin leash that seemed to be made out of light with his eyes and of course it lead to the Uchiha, who held up his right arm to show a golden bracelet, and the string of light seemed to come from that bracelet.

Naruto felt the urge to just rip the other boy apart, but then again that choker would drain his chakra, and without chakra he was no match for the human.

He growled dangerously, only causing the princes smirk to widen.

"Well, it is evening already, I wasted the whole day because of you, so please don't enrage me, you would regret it."

Just when Naruto wanted to spat another vulgar insult, his stomach decided to end the conversation for him.

"Grooooowwwwwlll!!!!"

Sasuke merely raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow while Naruto blushed, oh he really, REALLY hated that old hag for capturing him.

"I see. Well, we should eat dinner first shouldn't we?"

Naruto's expression immediately brightened at the mention of food, and he happily bounced up and down, already imagining the different kinds of food the palace kitchen would be able to serve him.

While Sasuke calmly got dressed he was pestered by Naruto, who didn't need to get dressed due to the fact that his tails could cover most of his body anyway.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, could you ask the kitchen to serve ramen for dinner? What is the food in the palace like? Do you have your private cook like Ino is your private maid? Do you-"

"What makes you think that you'll get any food today? You weren't exactly cooperative weren't you?" Of course Sasuke didn't mean that, for some strange reason he liked his new pet, and because of that he didn't want Naruto to starve, but he wanted to teach him a lesson.

At that sentence Naruto stopped bouncing and stared at Sasuke in shock, his ramen dreams disappearing into nothingness. His eyes got slightly watery, his...owner couldn't be cruel enough to let him die of starvation... could he?

"No...Nonononono!!!! Please, I'll behave, or at least try to behave, but PLEASE let me eat, I didn't get any food since yesterday morning, and those guards of yours didn't gave me food either." Thew blond pleaded, tears already in the corners of his eyes and at the verge of bawling.

"You won't start complaining because of every little thing, and you won't be disobedient for the rest of the day, only then I'll give you ramen."

"...Ok." The blonde had mixed feelings about this, he really didn't like the thought of having to obey the stuck-up bastard of a prince, but he needed food!

After they go dressed the walked through the the huge hallways of the palace, and finally entered an even larger dinner room, and Naruto was once again amazed of the size of everything, the dinner room could easily fit more than hundred people!

Sasuke sat down on the large ebony desk and snapped his fingers, and a rather chubby guy with scars resembling swirls on his cheeks came towards them, he wore the normal clothing of a cook and looked friendly.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Chouji, could you make some ramen in addition to the normal dinner, my pet seems to be hungry."

"Of course your majesty." The boy named Chouji looked at Naruto curiously, everyone in the palace already heard of the demon their prince wanted as a pet, it was highly unusual for Sasuke to show interest in anything, so everyone was curious about the pet fox. And this means that as soon as Ino entered the kitchen she was bombarded with questions, and Chouji now noticed that she was right, the young demon really looked good, not normally good but stunningly beautiful. Even without the tails and all he would look too pretty to be an ordinary human.

After Chouji went to the kitchen Sasuke stared at Naruto, who huffed and turned away from him.

"Stop staring, it's embarrassing to be stared at like that you know?"

"Are you stupid? Oh wait, scratch that, of course you are. I wasn't staring, I was wondering if you plan to eat on the floor instead of just sitting down like a civilized person."

Naruto just glared at Sasuke and sat down on the chair next to him, since that stupid leash didn't allow him to leave Sasuke's side.

After some minutes of glaring, Chouji and several maids entered the room, each of them carrying several meals.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, was it him or were they bringing more food than normal, how was he supposed to eat all this?

"Chouji, why did you bring that much food? Normally you just bring two or three trays."

Chouji, who just placed a steaming bowl of ramen infront of a very happy fox, looked uncomfortable, and was about to answer when suddenly the door swung open.

A man with pitch black eyes and the same black-blueish hair steeped inside the room, and suddenly every movement froze. That is every movement aside from Naruto practically inhaling his ramen, but even he stopped to look why the air suddenly turned cold like ice, and he looked t the Sasuke-replica. He really looked a lot like Sasuke, but a few things were different.

Both wore the same emotionless mask, but while Sasuke's eyes at least showed some kind of emotion, this man looked like a living statue cut out of ice, and Naruto involuntary shuddered, he didn't like the guy, Sasuke was a bastard but the Sasuke-replica looked downright scary.

The man scanned the room, spotted Naruto who still looked shocked, and he raised an eyebrow in a familiar fashion. Then his eyes drifted to Sasuke, and his lips twitched to something like a smile, or rather a smirk.

"Hello little brother."

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!

Can anyone guess who it is? XD Well, since Itachi entered the story it will (finally) get more exciting, I hope you liked it. And I just decided to let Ino play the "good girl" part, you'll see what I mean, just one hint: A pink haired princess who wants to marry poor Sasuke...

Please review!


	5. Chapter: Oncoming desaster

**Author:** My secret Darkness

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, would I be here writing this?

**Warnings:** Do I really need to repeat that?

**A/N:** Hello, I'm back with a new (and hopefully eagerly awaited) chapter! Sorry for the late update, but I was practically buried under schoolwork and now I'm sick, I'm currently coughing all over my precious computer, therefore I want to excuse any cases of incorrect grammar or spelling, blame that nasty illness called cold.

I'm happy that I got so many reviews for this story so far, and I hope I'll get even more XD. But today I have something important to announce: It seems that there is a story with a beginning similar to mine, and after some time the author (Kiara Kitsune) send me a message and so I finally found the story. We discussed it and I read her story and noticed that the beginning indeed is similar in some points, and since she was here first I offered to remove or rewrite my story. I'm very happy to say that she said that I don't need to since the similarities are only in the beginning, and that I probably didn't even knew her story was there (which I didn't, here on are so many good stories I would need months to read them all!). Well, since I discussed the matter with the author and got permission to continue here is the next chapter!

I will update my other stories as soon as I got rid of that nasty illness, please be patient.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Brother..." Sasuke's voice reached a deadly calm level, it was a mysterious trait of the Uchiha: shortly before they snap they get calm, it was like the calm before the storm.

"It's nice to see you back aniki." Sasuke pressed between gritted teeth, or how much he hates these acts of false kindness, but there was no real evidence of his brothers betrayal, and he had to act nice towards the future king.

Not that Itachi would ever claim the throne, not if Sasuke could prevent it.

It was quite ironical, they both hated each other, but they both showed it in subtle ways. Their voices stayed calm, but Sasuke's body language showed clearly that he just wanted to murder the man before him, the normally expressionless face was now obviously fake, everyone knew that Sasuke was currently using all of his famous iron will not to loose control over his emotions, and with every second he stayed in Itachi's presence he got closer to his breaking point.

While Itachi's "subtle" way to show his hatred was to simply take away everything dear to his brother.

Sasuke's hand's clutched the table when Itachi sat down right on the opposite side of the desk, and all the maids, Chouji and just about everyone else present shifted uncomfortably, Sasuke always was a difficult person to be around, if you got past his ice walls he could be quite nice, but add Itachi to the mix and you get a very, VERY dangerous situation.

Naruto meanwhile was looking back and forth between the two brothers, at loss of what to say or do, chopsticks with ramen-noodles it still frozen in mid-air.

Naruto now noticed that the other Sasuke looked a little different. His hair wasn't spiked up in the back like Sasuke's, and while Sasuke's eyes still held warmth and emotion from time to time his eyes looked like black pits. Naruto once listened to some villagers and heard that the eyes were the gates to a persons soul, but when he looked in those eyes he saw...nothing?

Naruto now got fed up with that uncomfortable silence and the tension, and, being the noisy, hyperactive, bouncy, happy-go-lucky kitsune he was he just decided to break the tension in his own sensitive way.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, who is that creepy guy?" he asked, tugging lightly at Sasuke's sleeve, completely forgetting about his beloved ramen.

The tension in the room left instantly, only to be replaced with a coldness that could rival cloud-country's normal temperature, which was around -20 °C, in summer.

Itachi now averted his eyes from his little brother and looked at Naruto, who gave a scared squeak when he noticed that the once black eyes of the Sasuke-replica were now of a deep red, and Itachi's emotionless mask became more so until he showed as much emotion as one of the countless marble statues of the palace.

"Otouto, what is this?" he asked, eyes still focused at the blonde fox who tried his best not to look frightened, he actually managed to return the glare at Itachi, and the latter raised one of his black eyebrows at that, was that thing challenging him?

"He is my," Itachi looked back at Sasuke now, was it him or did his brother look even more angry than usual all of the sudden? " new pet, I saw Naruto recently in the forest and decided to let Kiba catch him for me."

"Naruto, hm. Are you sure that it is a wise decision to let a demon come this close to you otouto, he might hurt you, and it would be a pity if I loose my beloved little brother to a scrawny little thing like that." Itachi's voice was practically dripping with sickening sweetness, and to Sasuke it was like adding fuel to a fire, he gripped the desk so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

_"He would never hurt he as much as you did!"_Sasuke screamed inwardly, and Itachi watched in satisfaction, a smirk playing on his lips. It caused his twisted mind immense pleasure to torture his little brother, and it seemed that he just found a new way to hurt Sasuke.

He looked back at the poor fox, who bravely returned his glare, and showed a sadistic smile, which caused everyone in the dining room more than great discomfort. Chouji gulped and tried to hide behind his maids, who were slightly trembling, which in turn caused the expensive china on their trays to make noises, which was currently the only noise in the entire room. You could even have heard a pin falling to the floor while Itachi studied his little baby brothers pet.

**"That fox doesn't look half bad, but I think that is normal, demons are said to be very alluring, but this one looks especially flawless. I think I'll enjoy toying with my little brothers pet..." **Itachi thought, a sinister smirk gracing his normally unmoving lips.

"Well otouto, I think you should go to bed, maybe you could lend me your little pet once in a while, I think he needs someone who shows him around the palace..." Itachi said, eying his little brother, who looked like he would gladly took out one of his kunai and slice Itachi's head off his shoulders. In less than as second he would know if it would pay off to hurt that kitsune to hurt his brother.

Of course Sasuke walked right in his trap.

"He's mine. I will show him around, there is no need for your _assistance_aniki. So don't dare touching him." Sasuke grit out, and now his own eyes began to get blood red, while a still clueless fox silently whispered something to a worried Chouji.

"They are brothers aren't they? Why do they hate each other so much, what is going on?"

"It is not my place to tell you that, you should ask Kakashi or Iruka or Sasuke-sama, but I suggest you should wait until Sasuke-sama calmed down, preferably until tomorrow."

"Ok." Naruto hesitantly looked back at the two brothers, just to notice that Itachi stood up and gracefully walked towards the huge door. Just when he walked out he looked over his shoulder towards Naruto, Sharingan still activated.

And he smirked, and it was for sure that no expression Naruto ever saw on a human being held so much evil intent. He involuntarily shivered, and Sasuke still glared at the door like he wanted to burn it.

"Stay away from him." Sasuke said without looking at him, and now Naruto was just more confused.

But before he could ask Sasuke stood up, and because that evil light-leash of doom still connected them Naruto fell to the floor with a surprised squeak.

"COULD YOU FINALLY REMOVE THAT THING YOU TEME!"

Sasuke stared motionlessly at the furious kitsune, who was giving him a taste of his very colorful language. After a few minutes of being ignored Naruto calmed down and just stared angrily, mentally willing Sasuke to release him.

"Say "Please Sasuke." Then I'll remove it." Sasuke said, smirking in his typical smug way. This was a perfect opportunity to teach his little pet some manners.

"What! HE kidnaps me and now I have to obey him!"Naruto thought angrily, but unfortunately Sasuke seemed still a little pissed of because of his brother, so he settled with obedience. For now.

"Please Sasuke, would you be so kind to release me from my leash your majesty?" Naruto grumbled, and Sasuke's smirk widened. "Smug bastard."

"That's a good boy." Sasuke said sweetly, and, in all his sadistic glory, patted Naruto on the head like a dog.

Sasuke touched his bracelet and the string between his bracelet and Naruto's choker disappeared. Just then a maid came running into the hall, spotting Sasuke and handing him two letters.

"What is it Ten Ten?"

"Two letters your majesty, one from princess Sakura," Sasuke's face suddenly got the expression of someone who was forced to drink sour milk, "and from your mother, queen Mikoto." Ten Ten finished.

Sasuke opened the first letter and read it, it wore the royal seal so it was the one of his mother.

_Hello Sasuke_

_I hope things at the castle are fine, and please stop worrying about me, you know you should spend your time training with Kakashi rather than pacing in your room thinking of ways something could possibly happen to me._

_Speaking of said man, Kakashi send one of his dogs to me this morning, he said that you found a friend to play with and that you two were very close._

_"Mental note: Kill Kakashi."_Sasuke thought, he already boiled with anger, his perverted advisor will _gladly _tell his mother everything that occurred in the palace during her absence, and of course he will report a certain... accident in the hotsprings too.

_The inspection I made lasted shorter than I expected, so I will come back around tomorrow midday, and I can hardly wait to meet your new friend, you were always so shy towards others, I'm so glad that you found someone._

_In hope to see you soon_

_Your loving mother Mikoto_

Sasuke looked at the letter with tenderness, something that was hardly seen on the "Ice-Prince".

Then he opened the second letter, and all traces of affection vanished to be replaced with a sour expression.

_Hello Sasuke-kun!_

_I thought that we should meet again soon, I heard your mother will return in three days, so I'll come to visit you then._

_I really miss you, and I know that you probably miss me to even though you don't show it._

_With much love_

_Haruno Sakura_

Sasuke looked at the letter like the innocent piece of paper was something that both irritated and disgusted him, a squashed bug for example.

He wordlessly gave the two letters to Ten Ten, while he his mind frantically searched for a way to spend his time with his mother, what happened rarely enough already, without having to meet Sakura. His mother would stay in the palace for the next three weeks, so there was no way to avoid the pink-haired princess.

"Place mother's letter inside my desk in my study and burn," he pointed at the pink envelope "_, this._"

"O-Of course you majesty."

All the maids and Chouji inwardly sighed, Sakura will visit in near future, and this would mean that Sasuke's mood would turn from cold to _arctic_.

Sasuke wordlessly grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the dinner room, leaving the maids to clean up.

"Hey! Were are we going? I thought it was later and we would go to sleep?"

"We are going to visit Hinata now. There is no way in hell that I'll let you alone tomorrow with Itachi around."

"Why do you hate him so much, you two are brother's, you're supposed to like him!" Naruto said while trying to struggle out of Sasuke's grip.

"That's none of your business, and stop struggling or I'll put you on the leash again." Sasuke inwardly smirked when the struggling stopped, he'll thank Tsunade later by giving her a few bottles of the finest sake in the whole fire country.

They silently walked though more corridors, until they reached a door with a few wooden flowers adorning the wood.

Just when Naruto started to mutter about perverted bastard princes and their possessiveness he was dragged inside of a beautifully decorated room, there were vases with lilies and other flowers everywhere, even the air smelled of those flowers and the room was wonderfully warm and welcoming.

On the left wall of the room were many shelves full of different sewing articles and on the other side was an open wardrobe, but instead of clothing there was every kind of fabric in all colors imaginable inside.

"G-good evening your m-majesty, w-what can I do for you?" A timid voice asked. On a small table in the corner of the room sat a girl around the age of sixteen. She had beautiful black, bluish hair which she had tied back to prevent it from falling in her face and pale, almost white skin along with fascinating, pupilless pearly white eyes. She wore a lavender colored long sleeved Kimono with a dark blue obi, which was adorned with golden sewings of several flowers, and it looked very good on her.

"Hinata, I need some clothes for him, please could you to take the measures now and start working on them as fast as possible." Sasuke asked in his usual monotone, and the shy girl named Hinata smiled.

"O-of course. This way please." She said to Naruto and guided him to a full body mirror, where she began to took his measures.

"T-this is an interesting fur coat y-you are wearing, who made it?"

"It's not a coat! These are my tails!" Naruto said, and to empraise his point the "coat" began to move, and one tail loosened and swayed back and forth.

Hinata, who just noticed the ears and now saw the tails, looked at Sasuke questioningly, why did Sasuke ask her to make clothes for a demon? Not that she hated demons, she just never met one, and from what she heard they were dangerous, but this one looked like even she could beat him!

"He's my pet." Sasuke answered shortly, and Naruto stiffened but didn't move, because Hinata was currently taking the measure of his arms. After five minutes she took Naruto to the wardrobe with the fabric to choose the right fabric and color for the clothes, and then she showed him a few pictures of different kinds of Yukatas, Kimonos, robes and so on and so forth.

Sasuke meanwhile was sitting on Hinata's chair in the corner of the room, impatiently drumming his fingers against the wood.

After what seemed to be an eternity to the poor prince they said goodbye to Hinata and went back to Sasuke's room.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme where do I sleep?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke just gave him his trademarked are-you-stupid look, and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"In my room of course, tomorrow I'll take care of that, but tonight we're going to share my bed, it's not like it isn't big enough."

"WHAT! NO WAY! I don't want to be molested again!"

"I DIDN'T MOLEST YOU! You idiot suddenly jumped on me and then I fell, that was your fault moron!"

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

This continued until Sasuke realized that they were still in the corridor, which led to him pushing Naruto inside the room, slamming the door shut angrily and stripping down to his boxers. He then wordlessly dragged Naruto over to the bed and unceremoniously dropped him down on it.

"Go to sleep, it's late and I'm too tired to put up with your stupidity." Sasuke said when he pulled the covers over Naruto.

Just when said fox wanted to start yelling again his eyes fell shut, and his breathing calmed down. He suppressed his exhaustion the whole day, but now when he was lying on that warm and comfortable bed it returned with vengeance.

Sasuke just stared and then chuckled softly.

"Tch, Dobe." He said, slipping under the covers and falling asleep himself, listening to Naruto's soft and slow breathing.

* * *

Tadaaa! And another chapter finished. Did anyone catch the hint of the coming drama?

About Sakura, I don't know if I should make her her normal, Sasuke obsessed self, or if I should make her nice this time (I still hate her! "Nice" in this case means that she will be less of a bitch than usual). I plan to work with Ino and Hinata as the "good girls" in this story, they are both great to work with. The only problem is: I don't know who I should pair them up with! Normally I would pair Hinata up with Kiba, but unfortunately I need him for someone else in my storyline, helpful advice is appreciated, but FLAMES WILL BE LAUGHED AT! Ha!

Thank you for reading my story, and please review, reviews are an excellent medicine against coughing, sneezing and high temperature. -grabs tissue-


	6. Chapter: You monster

**Author:** My secret Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I did never own Naruto, I don't own Naruto, and it is very likely that I'll never own Naruto. T.T

**Warnings:** A clingy Naruto, Sasuke thinking dirty thoughts, a little bit of drama

**Beta:** cutsycat

**A/N:** Sorry for making you wait so long, but school, tests and various teachers prevented me from writing, and all that learning led to me having writer's block. Luckily I was able to overcome that curse every author experiences, and here I am with a new chapter for your reading pleasure. I also want to apologize for the shortness, but I am seriously lacking inspiration, I hope you'll still have fun reading.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning when he felt something wet nuzzling his neck. He opened his obsidian eyes and saw a mob of unruly golden hair. He immediately knew why he had a little trouble breathing. Naruto was still asleep, lying on top of him curled into a little ball with his tails sprawled over them, keeping them warm.

While Sasuke lay in the exact same position he fell asleep in. Naruto had moved from the other end of the rather large bed to on top of him. Sasuke noticed that the blanket they had been lying under was now on the floor in a messy heap. Naruto probably kicked it off in his sleep.

He almost jumped when he felt Naruto suddenly start to lick his neck, making a noise that strangely sounded like a purr. He tried to stay calm. It was perfectly normal for pets to lick their master's neck, but unfortunately his cold mask cracked when Naruto's purr seemed to get louder and his tails began to wrap themselves around the two of them tightly, rendering Sasuke immobile. He lifted his head slightly to get a better view, and had to suppress a noise when the tails around him began to move again, they were warm and soft and it felt really good.

He was half tempted to just keep lying there with Naruto, but he didn't want Naruto to wake up in this position, so he tried to get away. To his utter horror and humiliation he noticed that he was getting hard from the purring and having Naruto rub his body against him. The little fox would have none of his leaving. His tails tightened around Sasuke and he snuggled deeper into the source of warmth that was Sasuke's chest. Sasuke carefully, as not to wake the fox, shifted and removed the tails gently one by one. Finally, he got away from under Naruto and gave the fox his pillow instead. Naruto willingly snuggled into the pillow, hugging it tightly and curling even tighter into a little ball of blond fur.

Sasuke sighed and went to the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind himself. The bathroom was just as luxurious as the rest of the palace, marble and gold everywhere, but Sasuke paid no heed to it. Turning towards the big mirror, he studied his face all the while willing down the problem in his pants. "Why was he feeling so weird when Naruto was so close to him all of a sudden?" Sasuke wondered.

Meanwhile, a certain fox was waking up. Yawning cutely, he bared his little fangs and rubbed his eyes drowsily. He shook his head in order to fully wake up. Then he noticed that he was in Sasuke's room, but that Sasuke wasn't there.

He hopped off the bed and looked around, grinning. "Since that bastard isn't around right now, I'll take a look around the palace. It seems that I won't be getting away anytime soon, anyway. Maybe I should go and search for the pretty blond-haired girl, Ino was her name I think..." The little fox went off, happily skipping down the hall, leaving behind an oblivious, and very irritated, raven-haired prince.

"God, what is wrong with me, why do I feel so...dizzy..." the raven groaned, leaning against the bathroom wall. He could feel the cool smooth stone... "wait, the walls in the castle were warm, did that mean he was unusually hot?" He thought to himself.

"Oh no, am I sick? I can't get ill now, not when mother comes so soon. She'll be all over me and she'll lecture me about going outside again..." Sasuke groaned, and dragged himself back into his room and then out the door. He was going to look for Tsunade, surely she could help him.

"INO-CHAN!!!" A very cheerful fox burst into the room, startling the people inside of it. A second later a loud noise of expensive china shattering was heard, and fine white shards were glittering on the floor. Naruto looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at him with wide eyes, and with...fear? Did he forget to wrap his tails around his lower parts again?

"A-a-a....AHHHHH!!! A DEMON!!! SOMEONE CALL THE GUARDS!!" A maid, the one who dropped the plates, shrieked, staring at Naruto. The other people backed away from him in fear. Naruto looked around confused, his ears flat against his head, and he reached out to calm down the frightened maid.

"NOOOO!!! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU MONSTER!!!" the girl, barely fifteen screamed, lashing out at the fox with her nails. Hissing in pain, Naruto drew his hand back watching five thin lines appear on the back of his hand and slowly began to leak blood.

"Someone call the guards already!" A man screamed. Just then a few armored guards appeared in the door. They spotted Naruto instantly due to his lack of clothing and the tails wrapped around his body. They attacked him. Naruto couldn't step aside in time, resulting in him being pinned to the ground by one guard while the other held a sword against his tan throat, lightly cutting the skin and making blood drip on the floor. Naruto just whimpered and shut his eyes while the people in the kitchen looked at him with mixed fear and disgust, but mostly disgust.

A few salty tears hit the ground when Naruto opened his mouth in a last desperate attempt to call for the one person who could rescue him.

Tsunade looked up from her scroll when she heard a knock on the door. Then she smiled, maybe Shizune finally managed to get some sake! She happily walked over to the door with the intention to get completely wasted once she got her beloved sake. Her smile shattered when she saw who was really standing in front of her.

"Sasuke, what can I do for you?" she asked, sighing in disappointment and walking back to her scroll. Mentally, she made a note to go and look for sake herself once the prince left.

"Naruto's behavior today was rather...unusual." He said evenly, sitting down on the chair in front of her. The busty woman looked up from her scroll and laid it aside, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh? And in which way was it unusual?" she asked, and to her surprise a faint pink tinted the prince's cheeks before disappearing again. Sasuke shortly explained the whole event, leaving out the part of him getting that humiliating hard-on. Of course, he would deny that he got one in the first place. All the while, Tsunade was smirking with a creepy glint in her eyes. "I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten into him, you'll have to wait and observe his behavior carefully." She singsonged.

"Of course I know tha- WAIT! What do you mean you don't know!" Sasuke yelled, Uchiha's don't scream, mind you.

"It means I don't know anything and don't give a damn about your complaints. Well, have a nice day, I'll go and search for some sake, and for Shizune." She added as an afterthought, noting that her assistant had yet to return. With that she exited the room, leaving a fuming Sasuke behind.

Said prince was muttering curses under his breath as he left Tsunade's room. That woman practically told him nothing of importance, and she didn't even tell him why Naruto's mere presence made him dizzy. What irritated him the most was that he could STILL smell Naruto on him. He just bathed the boy yesterday, so that strange scent shouldn't be there at all.

This strange scent wasn't smelling bad at all, he grumpily thought, but still, that old hag...!!!

He would have continued with plotting Tsunade's death when something interrupted his thoughts,

"SASUKE!!!" a young voice screamed and Sasuke paled when he recognized the voice.

"Naruto..."

"Silence you little piece of trash, you aren't even worthy to lick his majesty's shoes, much less speak his name with that filthy mouth of yours!" The guard growled, cutting Naruto's skin slightly deeper with his sword. Naruto whimpered, tears spilling down his cheeks. He could easily defeat those humans, even with that damn choker.

But demons always killed innocent people. That is why his kind was hated so much. He didn't want to be like that. It wasn't his fault that he was demon. He didn't choose to be born as one of them...

"Well then, let's finish him off." The guard said, smiling evilly and gripping the sword tighter, preparing to slit Naruto's throat-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

The guards whirled around, only to be met with the face of Inuzuka Kiba, captain of the royal guards and friend of their prince. Two royal guards stood behind him, looking as if they would faint any second, but they were staring in a different direction. Someone was running down the halls towards them...

"Captain, we were about to execute this intruding demon, it's obvious that it came here with evil intentions and-" he didn't get much further because Kiba punched him squarely in his face, sending him flying into the nearest wall.

"YOU FUCKING IMBECILE! IF THE PRINCE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS YOU'LL-"

"If I find out what?" The icy voice floated through the air, filling the room with the aura of impending death and eternal doom. Kiba slowly, ever so slowly, turned around to meet Sasuke's smoldering glare. The devil himself would cower in fear at the expression that was displayed on the raven's normally stoic face.

A quiet whimper drew Sasuke's attention, and his obsidian eyes looked down to see the bleeding lump on the floor. Nine orange-golden tails, soft silky fur, and two ocean blue eyes that were fluttering, about to close...

In a flash Sasuke was at Naruto's side, checking for injuries and cursing when he saw the gash at Naruto's throat. He picked him up bridal style with Naruto's head on Sasuke's shoulder to prevent the gash from opening further and walked over to the door.

Just when his shoes touched the marble floor of the hall he turned around again, sending each person in the kitchen, including Kiba, a glare that had yet to be matched, even by Itachi.

"Kiba, as soon as Naruto is safe you'll bring whoever did this to the throne room." He said and left, but the dark aura remained. Kiba turned to the two guards that were foolish enough to enrage Sasuke and both of them gulped.

"You're in deep shit you know..."

* * *

AAANNNNNDDD...Finished! Well, I hope you liked it, have a nice day!

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter: Coming of age

**Author:** My secret Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto (It starts to become a mantra you know?)

**Warnings:** Yaoi, and the usual madness that comes with it.

**Beta:** cutsycat (Don't you just love her?)

**A/N:** -waves from under rock- Yes, I'm still alive! Sorry to make you wait for such a long time, but those who read my profile already know that I'm studying for university and therefore I'm even more swamped with work than usual. That also means that my chapters will be shorter than usual, sorry for that too. And since I should be learning instead of writing this, I'll shut up and and go back to my books.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsunade took a small sip from her sake cup enjoying how the divine liquid ran down her throat and warmth spread throughout her body. The sake in Konoha was the best in the whole empire. Once again she wondered how she survived without it while traveling through the lands.

Next to her, Shizune was sipping her tea and petting TonTon with her free hand. They both just sat there and enjoyed the silence. While traveling through the empire, the two, three if you counted their pet, rarely had time to relax, even though it was a little more peaceful since the demons stopped attacking the empire.

Little did they know that their silence was about to be shattered, because a certain prince was currently running towards their room at a rather fast pace, an injured fox in his arms.

Tsunade almost choked on her sake when the door slammed open, surely leaving a dent in the wall, and a panicked Sasuke stormed into the room.

"Help him!" He said, holding the injured fox out to them, soiling the expensive carpet with the dripping blood.

Not even three seconds later, Naruto's head rested safely on a fluffy pillow on Tsunade's bed, the famous Sannin and her assistant examining the gash on the fox's throat.

"You did well by keeping his head in a stable position, or the wound would have opened up more. Hmm, this is strange, demons heal exceptionally fast, but the wound doesn't show any signs of healing of any kind. The injury is bleeding heavily, but it's not deep enough to be dangerous if treated right. Shizune hand me the antibiotics and the bandages."

Shizune rummaged through the bags containing the medical equipment and got two bottles with antibiotic, a few small cotton balls, a pair of tweezers and white bandages.

"How did this happen?" Shizune asked, while Tsunade carefully poured some antibiotic onto one of the cotton balls, using the tweezers to apply the medicine onto the fox's wound.

"I don't know. I heard a scream, ran to the kitchen, and found Naruto lying on the ground, close to fainting. Kiba was there too. I'll ask him later." Sasuke said, gritting his teeth when he saw the fox twitch while Tsunade carefully wrapped his throat in bandages. Tsunade then poured a bit of medicine from the other bottle into the panting blond's mouth, paying special attention to not make him choke or gag at the surely bitter liquid.

"That's strange." Tsunade mumbled to herself, brushing a strand of blond hair out of her face.

"He's still unconscious, he shouldn't be in such a state just because of such a wound."

"Then why hasn't he woken up yet?" Sasuke asked rather annoyed. With Naruto safe and soundly asleep, he slowly regained his cool. And his state of permanent annoyance.

"I presume that something is wrong with his body, I already wondered why he didn't try to run away yet. Did he show any signs of physical attraction to anyone?"

"Wh-what!?" Sasuke asked, and no, he wasn't blushing, Uchihas do not blush!

"Not what you think," Tsunade's voice was now somewhere near that suggestively sweet tone Kakashi always used,

"I mean, did he act clingy or try to stay near people?"

"Well, he was, um, hugging me when I woke up, and it was difficult to get him off of me."

"He was just hugging you?" A blond eyebrow was raised, and Sasuke once again felt his traitorous body respond to the utter embarrassment of the moment.

Forcing the heat that threatened to raise up to his cheeks back down, he answered.

"Well, he was practically on top of me, are you happy now? Not to mention that he was almost strangling me with his tails." Sasuke said, glaring down his nose at the still fluffy appendages protruding from under the blanket that covered Naruto.

While Shizune tried to stifle her laughter, Tsunade disturbed the angry glaring match between Sasuke and the unresponsive tails.

"You know, I think that the boy is going through a stage similar to puberty for humans. Demons have a metabolism and aging process very different from ours, and it differs between the different kinds of demons. Kitsune for example tend to remain rather small in favor of their agility, and they enter their first heat when they are around 120 years old. The maturing process starts when the demon is around 60 to 70 years." At this Sasuke almost gaped, _Naruto was that old!?_

"While the puberty of humans takes a rather long time to change a child's body to that of an adult, the body of demons matures in a matter of weeks, days, in some cases even hours. The process puts great strain on the body, and therefore demons who are about to reach adulthood stay close to their pack or family and instinctively search for warmth. Naruto may look like a sixteen year old on the outside, but on the inside he is nowhere close to that age. Right now he lacks the sex-drive humans that age have," Sasuke once again had to suppress the traitorous blush and, to his utter horror, thoughts that didn't suit an asexual individual like him, "and he tends to act a little immature, childish and playful. That won't change though, fox demons are widely know to play pranks and cause chaos, and his height won't change much either, unlike other demons who usually gain height at a frightening pace, he will stay rather small in favor of his speed. The changes your little friend here goes through are mainly on the inside, he suffers from something called 'Temporal hormonal imbalance'."

After Tsunade finished her little explanation, Sasuke looked worriedly at his pet, whose breath still came in shorts gasps. He also started sweating a little.

"He should stay in mine and Shizune's room until he's better, his body is already weakened due to the stress of being captured, and I suspect that living in a forest for so long did take it's toll on his body. Demons are no animals, despite the way most people think about them."

Sasuke only listened to the first half of Tsunade's speech, and nodded silently. He then stood up, and without another glance towards Tsunade, her assistant or Naruto, left the room.

"He likes him."

"Tsunade-sama?"

"He really likes the little brat and he doesn't even notice how uncharacteristic it is for him to worry like that. I wonder how this will continue..." Tsunade absentmindedly muttered, feeling Naruto's temperature. Despite her medicine it was starting to rise, she just hoped that the boy wouldn't get sick, in his current state even a simple cold would be dangerous.

* * *

Reviews please?


	8. Chapter: Sadism runs in the family

**Author:** My secret Darkness

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto (I'm starting to hate that sentence)

**Warnings:**Yaoi. Plain and simple. If you don't like it, leave.

**Beta: **cutscat

**A/N: **As surprising as it seems, I'm not dead. I wrote this chapter, which is something I wanted to do for a while, and now I'm finished and ready for feedback. I just want to apologize if I won't reply straight away, my timetable is getting fuller by the minute and I feel like I'm suffocating. And now I'm rambling again...

Enjoy!

* * *

Another blissfully happy day in the Kingdom of Konoha was about to begin. The sun hadn't even risen yet, and a certain raven was already plotting the bloody and painful demise of the cowering creatures in front of him.

Sasuke was sitting on his throne next to Itachi's unoccupied one and was currently glaring death at the bunch of cowering guards at his feet. Each one tried to hide behind the others, to be as far away from the furious prince as possible.

Now, the guards fully understood that Sasuke was Itachi's brother. There was no doubt about it. He was sitting in his throne which, albeit not completely black as Itachi's, was just as impressive and the cold and murderous aura that was coming off the prince in waves was purely Uchiha. It, of course, didn't help that Sasuke had the same black hair and pale complexion as his older brother, even the threatening atmosphere they caused was the same.

Sasuke, impatiently tapping his fingers against the polished dark wood of his throne's armrest, was waiting for the guards to defend themselves and explain the situation that happened previously. Normally, he'd enjoy sitting in his throne. It gave him a feeling of power and superiority, but right now he hardly noticed anything, neither the luxuries he was surrounded by, nor the throne he was sitting on. Even Kakashi could have popped up right next to him and Sasuke would have hardly noticed. His sole intent was to finally get a few good explanations out of those pathetic imbeciles that dared to call themselves royal guards, but judging from the eerie silence he wasn't going to be getting any answers anytime soon.

Finally, after around ten minutes, Sasuke's already thin patience snapped completely. It wasn't like he was the most patient person to begin with, and the past few days only added fuel to the fire of his annoyance. The injury of his pet at the hands of these idiots was the last straw.

"So, which one of you would like to tell me why I should bother further wasting my time instead of just having you executed?" Sasuke asked, something remotely resembling a smile on his face. He was amused by the sight of the guards whimpering like they were standing before the devil himself.

Yes, Uchihas liked power and being in control, and Sasuke was no exception. Scaring someone to the point of making them scream and beg for mercy, always made them satisfied. Sasuke vaguely remembered his mother laughing maniacally after she scared a man almost twice her size into groveling at her feet by threatening to quarter him after he had been tortured in the most inhumane ways she could come up with. Since that day Sasuke had always been very careful around his mother's china, he didn't want to be the next one to break a teacup.

One guard, a lanky guy with brown unruly hair and green eyes finally stepped forward. He almost tripped and Sasuke snorted. _"Which idiot hired these morons?"_ He just hoped that the rest of the royal knights were stronger and not such cowards, or he would have to fear for the kingdom's well-being.

"Yo-you called for us your h-h-highness?"

"Yes, I did."

Another moment passed, the guards nervously waiting for their prince to continue, while Sasuke was secretly savoring every little second he toyed with these idiots, keeping a calm and blank look on his face.

It was common knowledge that you should be careful around an Uchiha when they are silent, for they are displeased. It should be noted that a displeased Uchiha, no matter the gender or position, usually leads to an unpleasant outcome for the receiving party, death, for example.

"Could one of you tell me why you thought it was a smart idea to harm my pet, with the result being it almost bleeding to death?" Sasuke asked, smiling sweetly, which was a creepy sight.

"W-well, we th-though-"

"STOP STUTTERING GOD DAMNIT!" Sasuke yelled, slamming his fist against the armrest of his throne. The way those idiots were talking was irritating the holy hell out of him, and the way those damn morons were splitting every damn syllable in half was grating on his nerves.

The guards jumped and the youngest let out an unmanly squeak, which resulted in him getting glared at by the prince, whose expression was now anything but calm. He looked like he was about to snap their necks or break their skulls in two.

The shaking guard took a few deep breaths and, to Sasuke's utter surprise, actually manged to calm down enough to speak in proper sentences.

"We were patrolling the corridors as usual and heard a loud scream when we were near the kitchen, and I and Kei over there," He pointed to a small black-haired guard, "ran to the kitchen while Ichigo went to inform captain Kiba."

"I didn't do anyth-" The guy, seemingly Ichigo shouted desperately, which resulted in a hit to the back of his head courtesy of Kei to shut the idiot up.

"And there you found my pet. And he looked like a threat because…?"

"W-well…" the guard swallowed nervously, sweat running down his forehead. He inwardly cursed the maid who was the source of the whole panic, and he cursed himself for his own foolishness. It was already common knowledge that the prince had a demon for a pet. He just didn't think about it at that moment.

"Well, a maid in the kitchen screamed that there was a demon inside the castle, and when we found a fox-demon in the kitchen we immediately attacked him. W-we didn't think that he could be the one you brought to the palace. For all we know he could have transformed into a human and sneaked inside the palace, foxes are very capable of doing that. We are deeply sorry and beg you for forgiveness, your highness!" The guard hastily replied, bowing to the ground and hoping beyond hope that the prince would accept his apology. He had a wife and children to care for. He couldn't lose his well-paid work as a royal guard or be executed. He didn't even want to think what would happen to his family if he was killed or jobless.

"That doesn't explain why-" but unfortunately Sasuke was cut of by the sudden appearance of a certain masked ninja right next to his throne.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi." Sasuke simply said, rubbing his temples. If the Lord of the Sand himself wasn't knocking at the gates of his palace he would fucking kill-

"It's Naruto, he seems to have regained his health." Kakashi raised one visible eyebrow when Sasuke suddenly stilled and, just a second later, shot up from his throne like he'd been bitten.

"You are forgiven, if something like that happens again I'll have you starved to death in the dungeons. Dismissed." The prince told the guards, and merely seconds later he ran straight through them and out of the gate on the other side of the hall. Kakashi hummed a happy tune and followed him at a more relaxed pace, leaving three confused guards behind.

"If I were you, I'd leave before he comes back and changes his mind!" Kakashi said merrily, causing the guards to panic and leave as fast as humanly possible.

Sasuke meanwhile was walking along the corridors straight towards Tsunade's room, resisting the urge to run. He was still a prince and he had to act like one. When he finally reached the door, he hastily barged in, and gaped at what he saw on Naruto's bed.

* * *

Every time someone does not read&review, god kills a kitten.

SO SAVE THE KITTIES!!! (By clicking that nice green button below. You know you want to.)


	9. Chapter: Runaway Fox

**Author:** My secret Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto

**Warnings: **Refer to chapters 1-8

**Beta: **cutscat

**A/N: **Please forgive the delay, finishing this chapter took more time than expected. Since it is quite late in my country I'm not in the mood to talk, so there.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke, Prince of Konoha and second born of the famous and unfortunately deceased Uchiha Fugaku, was, once again, totally speechless.

And no, this time neither his brother nor idiotic guards were the reason.

What could be reason for his current amazement, you ask? Well, everything in the room was in nice order, save for one thing, which was the reason why Sasuke was gaping rather stupidly at what he saw on Naruto's bed.

Or rather, WHO he did NOT see on Naruto's bed.

Sasuke knew without a shadow of a doubt that someone was going to die for this.

Where the hell was Naruto!?!

-----

"Kakashi!!!"

The moment his name was said (more like screamed, actually) Kakashi knew that something was not right. Usually Sasuke would rarely scream and, if his ears weren't fooling him, Sasuke sounded positively murderous.

When the Jonin, walking slightly faster than normal, arrived at the chamber he heard the scream come from, a single glance around the room told him the reason for Sasuke's obvious displeasure.

It seemed that, somehow, Naruto actually managed to escape.

"You bellowed your majesty?"

"I want Kiba, his squad and Tsunade in the throne room in five minutes." Sasuke instructed, seemingly having regained his cool, but the slight twitch of his eyebrows and the tenseness of his body betrayed his effort to appear as calm and collected as a prince, especially an Uchiha, was expected to be.

Needless to say, five minutes later the throne room was quite lively, even Itachi decided to grace the gathered crowd with his presence. He watched his brother from the sidelines, who was practically seething with anger on his throne, only a slight, almost unnoticeable curving of his lips hinting at the barely suppressed grin that was trying to slip onto his face.

Really, sometimes his little brother was simply too amusing.

He remembered with faint affection the happier days of their childhood when, for a reason that was still a mystery to him, Sasuke always tried to be just like him. As annoying as it sometimes was to have his little brother clinging to him like some kind of human leech and asking him questions about the royal family, the business involving leading the country, dinner and sometimes just the world in general, he recently found himself dwelling in those memories more often than not and Itachi knew that this was dangerous.

No one, not Kakashi, not Mikoto, and certainly not Sasuke would ever know what happened the night Fugaku died. This knowledge was simply too dangerous and, no matter how much it would endanger him or Sasuke, he would take this knowledge with him into the grave.

Snapping out of his daydream and mentally groaning at the headaches he seemed to get more often lately, he silently chided himself for loosing his concentration, again. He rubbed his temples to relieve the uncomfortable pressure; he should visit the healers again...

Leaning against the southern wall only a few meters away from the huge double gate that was the entrance to the throne room, Itachi had a good view over the people that had gathered in the hall.

Kiba and his squad were there and, as expected, they were more than nervous. Kakashi seemed to be his usual self, but even he seemed slightly tense. Itachi noticed that he had been looking at the same page of his orange novel for the last ten minutes and his eyes weren't moving.

Tsunade meanwhile was quietly talking to Shizune, the two of them seemed to suspect what was going on.

Sasuke coughed slightly, and immediately all eyes were on him.

"Listen everyone, as you might have noticed, my pet has gone missing, and for a reason that is beyond me" he glared at the blond Sannin and received an angry glance in return "neither his enchanted collar nor the guards of the palace" at this point the palace guards tried to appear as innocent as possible "were able to catch him or even noticed his disappearance. Does ANYONE have any idea how this was possible?"

Shizune looked slightly embarrassed and tried to explain the situation, fidgeting on the spot and looking more than a little uncomfortable.

"W-well, about the collar, we had to remove it because it blocked Naruto's chakra, which would have severely endangered him during the changes his body was going through…" While saying this Shizune reached for something in her pocket and showed the pissed – pardon, displeased – prince the golden collar which was innocently resting in the palm of her hand.

"But he shouldn't have been able to escape like that; he was too weak to even lift a finger when I left…Tsunade?" The medic looked at her mistress, who looked like she was pondering something.

"Well, demons, especially foxes, are good at disguises and henge jutsu… Who was in charge of the main gates today?" She asked, looking at Kiba while doing so.

The Captain of the royal guards looked at two of the senior guards who were amongst the few who didn't futilely try to hide behind him or each other, and raised an eyebrow at them. Those two were experienced warriors, which was the reason why he left them in charge of the main gate of the palace. Everyone who wanted to leave the palace had to use the gates or climb up the walls, the latter being impossible without being noticed by the guards patrolling at the top of the wall.

At once the two guards were busily denying the accusation that they would have let the fox pass the gates, but Tsunade grew tired and cut them off mid-sentence.

"Did you notice anyone who looked particularly weak or sick?" The Sannin asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well, there was this old haggard woman, remember? The one who nearly collapsed and asked for directions to the next village."

"Ah, yes that one. She didn't look unusual in any way, though. She shouldn't have gone that far by now either, she was practically walking with a snail's pace."

Tsunade looked troubled, Naruto's hormonal imbalance could wear off at any time, and then he would not only regain his health but he would be more powerful than before too.

"That should be around correct, Naruto was rather weak when he escaped… where did you send her to?"

"Well, the next village is Kouu, the village of Rain, and since it has some good doctors and she looked sickly we send her there."

Sasuke was quietly absorbing the latest information. Kouu no Sato was a small village and famous for two things: the outstanding medical skills of its inhabitants and its weather. Even in summer it rained at least once a week, and therefore the ground was always wet, which in turn provided excellent conditions for rice cultivation.

And since the village was a well known place among traders all over the human empire, Naruto wouldn't have the slightest problem blending in with the crowd and disappearing off the face of the earth.

Which, of course, didn't improve Sasuke's mood in the slightest.

"What are you waiting for; I want Naruto back as soon as possible!"

-----

Somewhere between the majestic palace of the Uchiha and the Small village Kouu, a sick old woman sneezed.

It was a rather pathetic and saddening sight really. The old woman looked like she was about to faint any second and with the rags she wore she looked more dead than alive. In addition to that she was flushed and panting heavily, her eyes glossed over and unfocused.

It was a miracle that she was even standing upright.

"_Damn it, why does my body feel like it is eating itself? Ugh, and now it starts to rain too, just great!"_

After a particularly nasty bout of coughing and sneezing the old woman disappeared in a rather big cloud of white smoke. After the smoke cleared there was a young man, or rather a teenager, standing in her place.

He looked tired and worn like someone who was not only sick, but had grown too fast in a short period of time judging by his clothes, which were several sizes too small. Also, the two furry fox ears on top of his head and the tails swishing behind him were a dead give-away that this boy was definitely not human.

On top of this obviously unpleasant situation, heaven decided just this very second to open the floodgates and the downpour managed to flatten the unruly golden spikes of the boys hair to his skull in a matter of seconds. His tails stopped moving and hung limply behind him.

Just now he was giving off the expression off a sick drowned puppy (or fox kit, for that matter).

"DAMN YOU TO HELL SASUKE, THIS IS ALL -cough- YOUR FAULT!!!"

After a wonderful bout of screaming and cursing, which informed just about every living creature in a five mile radius of the fox's presence, Naruto sagged against the nearest tree, panting heavily and feeling thoroughly wet and miserable.

He whimpered quietly when the cramps in his stomach started again, he really should have waited to escape until he was completely healthy again.

On the other hand, if he hadn't gotten sick the assistant of the old hag might never have taken off that cursed choker.

Laughing briefly at the mental image off Sasuke swearing while punching and pressing his own magical bracelet in an attempt to locate Naruto, said fox felt a strange fluttering feeling of contentment settle in his stomach despite his rather disastrous situation.

He was finally free again!

Suddenly the world started to tilt and Naruto panicked when he realized that his surroundings started to come in and out of focus, his vision rapidly failing him.

The only thing he still noticed before sweet oblivion claimed him completely was that a foot stepped into his line of vision.

And then he was gone.

-----

Shino sighed quietly and waited stoically while his insects devoured the remains of his latest opponent. When the Lord of the Sand ordered him to kill the humans who dared to trespass into demon territory, Shino didn't think of the possibility that they could be ninja. Usually the only humans who were stupid and desperate enough to enter demon territory were bandits and tomb-robbers who thought that it was a good idea to search for the mortal remains of deceased demons and sell the bones to the highest bidder.

Well, if those bones were so easy to get they surely wouldn't be so valuable, would they? Even the weakest demon could easily tear a human in half if he wanted to.

To sum it up, the duties of the border patrol led by Shino's right hand man usually consisted of looking intimidating and killing the occasional human.

But today was different. These humans were far more powerful (well, by human standards) than the weak scum he usually had the pleasure of disposing.

After his bugs finished their meal and crept back under his jacket, he silently wondered once again how humans could be fooled by appearances so easily. While he looked rather strange with his hooded jacket and his black sunglasses, no one in the small village he visited earlier had suspected him to be anything but the usual traveler. He even had a short conversation with the inn keeper of the village, who was a great help with finding those ninja.

As soon as those ninja entered the forest they were as good as dead anyway. Every single insect in the forest obeyed Shino's command if he wished so; the only problem was that even his little friends couldn't find anything when they didn't know what they were looking for. Since he only knew that the group of trespassers consisted of three men and since the forest was gigantic and more than three humans were in there, his insects had a hard time locating the right group, since he couldn't kill everyone who was inside the forest.

After all, even humans had to notice if skeletons started to appear all over the Forest of Death, right?

A twig snapped and a second later Shino sat on the highest branch of the nearest tree, hidden by the surrounding foliage and watched intently while a rather large group of humans was walking across the clearing.

His eyes immediately flew to the three skeletons that lay in the center of the clearing, if those humans saw them…

"C-Captain, there!!!"

Shino raised an eyebrow when a shaggy haired brunet walked forward to examine the skeletons and let loose a string of rather colorful curses.

They didn't look like normal humans either, they were equipped far too good and looked rather experienced in battle, especially the brunet had a small white dog beside him who started to sniff the bones.

Shino strained to hear exactly what those humans were talking about, but in the end he just send a couple of insects to secretly spy on the humans and listen to their conversation.

His eyes widened in surprise, it seemed that those humans managed to catch a very rare demon, a nine-tailed fox, and… they made him a pet for the prince!?!

Shino blinked a few times to let the information sink in. It didn't happen very often that a demon was used as a human's lapdog, after all.

Suddenly a fly started to buzz around Shino's ear. While normal humans would have swatted the offending insect away, Shino merely nodded and quietly fled further into the forest.

It seemed that his insects found something interesting.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I know, short chapter. but hey, it's longer than the last one, so I seemed to have regained my inspiration. And by the way, I passed the university entrance exam so now I have more time to write. Go me!

PS: Read and review, constructive criticism is appreciated, compliments will make me happy and flames will be ignored or laughed at.


	10. Chapter: A change in scenery

**Author:** My secret Darkness

**Disclaimer: **Of course I own Naruto. The moon, the Great Wall of China and the Eiffel Tower also happen to be mine, but for some reason people don't believe me.

**Warnings: **Refer to chapters 1-9

**Beta: **cutsycat (the one who works herself to the bones so you can read the gibberish I produce)

**A/N: **And once again another chapter. Say, have you ever read a story and thought: "Hey this is great!" and afterwards noticed that it is incomplete and the last update was, like, 3 years ago? I had this experience a while ago, and after lying around depressed for a while I vowed to finish this story, if I happen to survive university. (It is hell! Hell, I tell you!) Well anyways, I hope you like this update, I've been creative (O.O).

I rather like the way it is going now, and on another note, sorry that I didn't reply to the reviews you sent me. It eludes me how or why, but for some reason that lousy excuse of an electric device that some dare to call my computer simply ceased to show any and all signs of life, only after paying the bill for the repair service I was told that the hard drive of my computer caused a short circuit and totally fried the whole thing. After avoiding a heart attack by a hairs' breadth (don't laugh!) that angel of an electrician told me that the hardisk remained in tact, which is the reason you are reading this.

PS: Did anyone notice that my story is close to its 200 th review? Thanks everyone for being such faithful readers!

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto groaned when he woke up, cradling his pounding head. He blinked a few times waiting for the blurred surroundings to come into focus.

Once his sight cleared he stood up, or tried to, because as soon as he tried to put weight on his legs they gave out. A wave of dizziness hit the fox while he slumped back on the bed.

After he opened his eyes again he noticed two things. One, he was thirsty as hell and two, the surroundings looked totally unfamiliar. Naruto raised his head slightly, propping himself on his elbows, but his neck immediately voiced its protest and Naruto moaned in pain. Deciding to just lie down and wait for the pain to fade, he inspected the room while he was waiting.

It was a rather finely furnished room; the bed he was currently resting on and the nightstand were both made from dark brown wood that gave off a slightly spicy scent, indicating that this room was prepared only recently. In fact, everything looked brand-new, from the furniture to the silk cover of the bed to the clothes right next to him on the nightstand, and if Naruto wasn't mistaken he could also detect the faint scent of fresh paint.

After a few more minutes when Naruto tried to stand up again he was successful, even though every muscle and bone in his body felt like jelly. After a great deal of effort, Naruto managed to stand upright and wobbled over to a small coffee table. A large pitcher was placed on the table along with two glasses, and right now the only thing that was on the fox's mind was that he had to quench his thirst, and fast.

Never in his whole live had Naruto been so thirsty. He downed the entire pitcher and spilled about half the water onto the table since his hands were shaking quite badly and simply refused to obey his mind. After he finally quenched his thirst Naruto felt sleepy again, he walked back to the bed falling asleep once again, too tired to further think about his whereabouts.

---

While Naruto rested a small group of individuals were busily discussing the recent events in a small, dimly lit room just down the hallway. Shino was among them, but after reporting how he came across the unexpected guest the hideout was now harboring he remained quiet, opting to just listen to the conversation and voicing his opinion once in a while.

Suddenly, the room went eerily quiet when someone knocked and then entered the small chamber. An old man with gray, thinning hair entered his room, coughing slightly to get the attention of those assembled, although that was totally unnecessary since everyone's gaze was already on him.

He slowly walked over to the small table in the corner of the room and set down his doctor's bag and took off his white coat, folding it and placing it next to his bag. He then slowly turned around and coughed, again, before he spoke in a slow, droning voice.

"The patient is indeed one of the rare nine tailed foxes, although his condition is quite bad, if I may say so. He seems slightly malnourished and, despite having gone through his heat and maturing fully he is still rather small, even for a fox."

"So basically, these humans have no idea how to treat him and screwed up." Shino summarized, but was interrupted by the old man.

"That's not what I said. It seems that he has seen at least one doctor who is quite well informed about a demon's general physiology, he sustained a serious, maybe even life threatening injury to the jugular but it has been treated accordingly and is almost completely healed, only faint scar remains and that should be gone soon too."

"So, these humans have been maltreating him…" one of Shino's men murmured. Just when the doctor coughed and wanted to speak again the door burst open, revealing a panting and wheezing guard.

"Doctor, he woke up!"

"What!? Captain we have to-!"

"There is no need to worry."

The doctor chuckled quietly behind his hand, waving to the guard and signaling him to leave. The guard, albeit confused, obeyed and departed, closing the door behind him.

"Don't you think we should check on him old man?" Another of Shino's men spoke up, warily eyeing the door.

The old man's wrinkly face split into a grin, and one could see that a few of his teeth were missing.

"As I said, there is no need for that. The fox has shown sights of slight dehydration, nothing serious, but he probably was very thirsty when he woke up. The pitcher you placed in his room was most convenient, really. I mixed my medicine and a strong sedative into the water; he'll be out for about four hours, if not more."

The old man continued to grin smugly, humming a quiet tune and altogether very content with the state of events.

Shino was also satisfied, now they had enough time to inform both the honorable Lord of the Sands and the honorable Lord of Fire.

Yes, things were progressing even better than expected; Shino figured that especially the latter of the two lords would be pleased.

He had been searching for another nine-tailed fox for a long time after all.

---

A few hours later Naruto woke up again, feeling notably better and without the pain he experienced last time, he was in a much better mood. A few hours rest and plenty of water had seemingly done wonders to the fox's weakened condition for he literally jumped out of his bed and stretched his muscles, now noting that there were a number of windows on the wall, and bright sunlight was shining through them. Naruto immediately stepped over to the window next to him a pulled at the handle, but the window unsurprisingly remained shut.

While Naruto noted that he was once again captured his gaze wandered to the scenery outside, or rather the lack of scenery.

Nothing but sand and sand and more sand as far as Naruto could see. This was definitely not Konoha! Naruto died a little inside when he realized just how impossible it would be to escape from this place. If he would so much as try to step outside of… well, wherever here was. He would either get a sunstroke or die of malnutrition or dehydration.

"NO! What have I done to deserve this?!?" Naruto screamed at the ceiling, growing more resentful and angry at his situation when the ceiling remained unimpressed.

Accepting his fate, at least for the time being, Naruto examined the rest of the room, noting the two doors at the opposite of the room. Choosing the right one, Naruto noted with delight that it wasn't locked and stepped inside, coming to face with an impressively large bathroom.

It wasn't as luxurious as the bathroom in Sasuke's castle, there was no hint of marble or gold anywhere, but instead everything including the tub was made from a strangely warm, sand-colored stone that was polished to perfection.

Naruto looked at the tub curiously; a bath would be really nice right now…

---

Shino was walking down the hallway to check on their "guest". The messenger he sent to the capital to inform the two emperors had been back rather quickly, and as expected his lords ordered him to get him to Genkakugakure as fast as possible, preferably today. They weren't that far away, so that should be possible.

It mostly depended on the willingness of their little guest anyway.

Shino entered the room and panicked a second when he found it to be empty, but relaxed when he heard water splashing and someone, most certainly the fox, laughing in delight.

And then he noticed that water was freely flowing into the room from the gap between the floor and the bathroom door.

He stepped into the bath and his eyebrow twitched when he noticed that the floor was literally flooded, and a very wet and obviously happy fox was noisily cleaning himself in the tub. The sight would have been cute but since he hit his recent growth-spurt Naruto had seemingly aged a few years, moving him from cute towards handsome.

Of course, that image was destroyed by the display of childlike delight courtesy of Naruto, who stopped washing himself and making a mess of the bathroom to openly stare at Shino.

"Would you stop your childish antics? You might have noticed that we are in a desert; therefore water is limited and a valuable item. I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped wasting it." Shino tried the polite approach since he wanted to keep Naruto in a good mood; they were supposed to reach the capital today and a moody fox would not make things any easier.

While the nine-tailed breed of foxes was almost extinct save for another one beside Naruto foxes tended to be rather vengeful when angry and they also liked to play pranks and were famous for their ability to weasel their way out of trouble. If they lost this one on their way to Genkakugakure their two lords would doubtlessly be most displeased.

"Now, please get dressed, we will be leaving soon."

"Hey wait, I don't even know your name, where are we going and why am I here? I'm Naruto by the way." Naruto began to ramble, but Shino decided to answer before Naruto could ask more.

"I'm Shino. All your questions will be answered once we reach Genkakugakure, the capital of the demon realm."

"I've never heard of it." Naruto responded, grabbing a nearby towel to cover himself before stepping out of the tub, yes, this bath had been just what he needed.

"That's a surprise, being a demon you should at least know the name. How long have you lived in the human realm anyway?"

"Well… I've lived there as long as I can remember, why? And would you please turn around, I want to get dressed. By the way, what did you do to my old clothes?"

"We threw those rags away."

_Oh boy, we have a lot of work ahead of us. _Shino thought while he watched Naruto out of the corner of his eyes. For some reason the fox was delighted that the shirt they put out for him was orange, though Shino couldn't comprehend why. Orange clothing was way too easy to spot, no wonder that that boy was caught by humans.

Naruto meanwhile studied his pants. They looked different from those he had to use when he still lived in Konoha. He held them up and turned them around to tear a hole in the back for his tails. Just when his claws connected with the soft material he noticed a fold that hid two buttons, when he unbuttoned them there was a gaping hole at the back of his pants, perfect for fitting his tails through it.

It was obvious that the clothes he was wearing were designed to fit any type of demon, the orange shirt he was now wearing also had two sets of buttons located above his shoulder blades. He looked over his shoulder, studying them. He figured that these were for demons that could grow wings.

While Naruto continued dressing he had time to contemplate his situation. He couldn't run away right now, that much was clear. He would get lost in the desert and die a slow and painful death or that guy would just hunt him down and drag him with him anyway. And going to the capital of the demon realm sounded promising, he would be out of that bastard Sasuke's reach and he'd get to know other demons!

When he lived in Konoha he always had to use illusions to disguise himself as a human, which sucked since Naruto wasn't good with genjutsu, or he had to stay away from humans completely and gather his food in the woods. As hard as he tried to remember he couldn't remember why he never left Konoha, who his parents where or when he was born. For all he knew the demon known as Uzumaki Naruto could have just popped into existence one day. The earliest memory of his life was how he tried to steal an orange shirt from a farmers' clothesline.

"These are comfortable, thank you." Naruto gave Shino a sunny grin, said demon just shrugged, walking towards the door. Naruto scowled, the guy was about as vocal and social as Sasuke.

Deciding that he had no better options right now Naruto just followed Shino through the door into the surprisingly bare hallway. He could smell fresh paint again, everything outside of his room looked unfinished and if someone was interrupted while building this place.

When they reached the end of the hallway Shino took a small torch out of his jacket and lit it. Naruto heard steps behind him and turned around to see other men with bags thrown over their shoulders coming down the hallway. Obviously Shino wasn't alone.

Shino opened the door to his left, revealing a narrow staircase. They went down the stairs carefully one by one, and Naruto was getting bored.

"Shino, the room I slept in… why was it so fancy?"

Shino turned his head just slightly, and Naruto suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I-I'm not complaining, I was just wondering why-"

"This place was the hideout of smugglers and tomb robbers who kept intruding onto demon territory in order to steal the remains of dead demons and sometimes the gifts to the dead that had been buried with them. The prices for the bones of a demon are very high in the human realm, so I guess these men thought that they could make easy money."

Naruto suddenly felt queasy, he had a suspicion what happened to these men.

"It worked out for a while, but we managed to track them down and found their hideout. This place looks luxurious on the inside, but on the outside is is just a run-down, old house. You were on the east side, if you had looked through a window facing west you would have noticed that this house is located on the eastern border of an old human village that was left by its former inhabitants years ago. It is the perfect place for scum like that to hide. They just started "redecorating" when we found them, we killed most of them and hid their bodies in the desert, but a few escaped to Konoha. I hunted them down and finally located them in the same forest I found you in."

Shino was slowly beginning to feel annoyed that the fox was still staring at him, and when the fox's mouth opened again, undoubtedly to ask more questions, he glared at him through his sunglasses, and somehow Naruto must have noticed because his mouth promptly snapped shut.

"Oh, um yeah, thanks for telling me this, I suppose…" Naruto said hesitantly, he really didn't want to know what Shino did to those guys, thank you very much.

About five minutes later, when Naruto started to wonder just how deep that damn staircase was, they finally reached the bottom. The small group found themselves facing the gaping entrance of a tunnel, and when they entered Naruto realized that they would be walking for a while. He just hoped that they would reach their destination today. He was getting tired already. Naruto was just about to ask Shino how long this was going to take when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

A man from Shino's group noticed that Naruto was going to ask questions again and pulled him away from Shino, whispering into Naruto's ear.

"Please stop asking the captain too many questions; he doesn't like talking very much. We'll answer all your questions instead."

The rest of the small group nodded at Naruto, and the fox nervously looked back at Shino, who had obviously switched tactics and started to ignore them completely.

"Well, then what exactly is this tunnel, and where are we going?"

"The smugglers the captain told you about built this tunnel; it goes all the way from this place to the mountains separating the human empire from the demon realm. Actually the whole desert is considered the border between human and demon territory, only the part in the far east belongs to the humans because Sunagakure, the last remaining desert village of the humans is located there. We suspect that the humans living there found a way to access the water that lies deep below the desert and therefore they are able to continue living there despite the harsh weather condition, that part of the desert is well-known for its sandstorms. As for destination, were going to Genkakugakure, the capital of the demon realm. Our emperors specifically requested to meet you."

"Emperors? There is more than one?"

"Actually yes. Humans don't know about him, he's a nine tailed fox just like you. Whenever humans actually wish to talk to us only the lord of the sands meets with them. They have no idea that we have another lord, the lord of fire. Humans don't understand the concept of our society, and we surely aren't going to explain it to them. They think of us as uncivilized animals and to tell you the truth, that thought is mutual. A demon wouldn't be caught dead in the same room as a human if he can or she can help it."

For some reason Naruto felt a tightening in his chest, did that mean that the other demons would look down upon him for having been a human's pet?

"Half-breeds, albeit rare, have had a really hard life until only a few years ago a half breed was appointed general by the lord of the sands. There was a competitor who challenged him for the title, and the general didn't hesitate to completely tear him apart. Before that half-breeds were regarded as second class and weak, him proving the opposite caused quite an uproar." The man chuckled behind his hand, obviously quite amused by the mental image of demon nobles tearing their hair out over a measly half-breed that stole the title of general from their sons.

"But we're getting off track. Genkakugakure is a really nice village, you'll like it. And the palace, god, it's magnificent. It's greater than anything humans haveever or will ever build, the royal family has lived there for over thirty generations and it is the crown jewel of the entire demon realm and the food is great too. I was there one night because the commander was requested to meet with the emperors once. We were waiting in a hall that was usually used for banquets and fancy dinners and whatnot, and some truly lovely servants brought us food and the most delicious wine and sake. I'd die just to taste the meals they serve to the higher ups that are important enough to be invited to a banquet." The guard finished off his explanation in a dreamy sigh and Naruto, just as food obsessed as the guard, wondered just how heavenly the ramen at such a place must taste.

"I can't wait! Shino, are we there yet?"

"No."

"And now?"

"No!"

"Are we there now?"

"For the last time, NO!!!"

For the next hour Naruto was whining and asking the same question over and over again, until the guards collectively clasped their hands over his mouth to keep him quiet, Shino's patience with the noisy blond was starting to wear thin. The blond was a like-able type of guy, but he was definitely too loud.

"Guys, let go of him. Naruto, keep your mouth shut until I tell you otherwise."

The guards obeyed and Naruto grumbled about rude persons who look creepy with their hooded jackets and sunglasses. The guards were shuffling nervously while Shino sighed; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Like it, love it, want to beat it with a stick? Write a review and tell me why!


End file.
